From the Past to the Present
by InfluencedThought
Summary: Everyone has a past, even The Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter had to get to Underland wonderland somehow, and just when he thought it couldn't get any better...a little someone showed up for the party. Rated M...just in case *CHAPTER REWRITES FOR 1, 2 AND 3*
1. Everything Begins Somewhere

_**This chapter is almost the same as it was before, but it was so inaccurate and f-ed with my story line so bad I needed to fix it. **_

**_*THIS IS THE NEW REWRITE, PLEASE READ AGAIN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT SINCE IT WAS CHANGED*_**

Sitting nervously he tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table.

Parents asleep he tried his best to keep quiet, not wanting to wake them and receive a scorning for being up so late.

_Go to bed…_ he thought

Getting up he took a step towards his room before spinning around and returning to the chair, continuing with his tapping.

_You will get in trouble… they'll hit you again _he thought _get in your room. _

Ceasing the taping the replaced the action with biting his bottom lip, rising from the table once more he took a few more steps than the last attempt towards his door.

Breathing deep he reached his room, entering quickly he walked over to the bed sitting down cautiously.

Awkwardly he spread out on the bed, kicking off his shoes letting them fall to the floor with a soft thump.

_Close your eyes and go to sleep…_

He sighed _I don't want to, not if the nightmares will come again. _He replied to his mental voice.

_They weren't that bad_ he conscience tried to comfort him

_They were so and don't you deny it. _

"What am I doing?" he thought aloud, "mentally talking to myself, yes because that makes a lot of sense"

Turning onto his side he let his eyes close, for the first time that night he felt exactly how tired he actually was.

As sleep gradually began to overcome him, his breathing deepened as his muscles relaxed, no longer in their tense position as they usually were during the day.

--

_Walking down a long corridor he eventually came to the end, a large wood entrance door stood before him. Pushing one side open he peered in, the darkness of the corridor was in completely opposite to the room, bright colors plastered the walls a long table sat proudly in the middle. _

"_where am I?" he asked, though clearly nobody was there. _

_Walking over to the able, he let his fingers drag across the surface. Reaching the head of the table he stood before an oversized chair. _

_Grinning happily he pulled it out, sitting down carefully. _

_Looking down the table he admired the beautiful tea sets, the delicate craftsmanship put into each one. _

"_I wish this was my home" he though aloud "I wish I could have this and be here forever, get away from them" he though about his parents and how they never cared about him. _

_Almost instantly the dream shifted, what was once happy was now dark and gruesome. The table was gnarled, chunks missing here and there. The previously beautiful china was smashed to pieces, chest aching he rushed to the damaged articles trying desperately to piece them back together. _

"_I can fix it" he said panicked "I promise I can fix it, please don't take this away from me" he begged to the empty room. _

_Tried as he did, he could not reassemble anything, the broken pieces breaking even more as he touched them. _

"_I can fix it," he said again, tears welling up in his eyes "don't take it away, I can fix it, I can fix it" _

_No matter what he tried, none of his attempts were working in the slightest, and it was only seconds before the pieces began to fade from his fingers, the room blending into darkness leaving him standing alone amongst nothing. _

_Tears spilling onto his cheeks he dropped to his knees, his messy orange hair falling in his face as he shook on the ground. _

"_Don't make me go back" he sobbed. _

--

Eyes snapping open he looked around at his room, currently being lit by the sun cascading through his window.

Bringing a hand to his cheek he wiped away the tears that fell during his sleep.

_Of course I'd never find somewhere as good as that _he though, his breathing shaking as he fought back another wave of sadness.

Swinging his legs off the bed he opened the door to see his father sitting in the same place as he was the night before, his glass of alcohol already poured and set before him.

_Of course, not even noon and he's already getting intoxicated _he though pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You been crying boy?" his father asked, taking a sip of the liquid.

"I- No" he replied, looking down at his feet.

"Don't lie to me" he father spat putting the glass down.

"I'm not, I just didn't sleep well is all"

The man scoffed "why would a 16 year old boy have trouble sleeping"

Pouring himself another glass he laughed "might as well 'ave had a girl, she'd probably more useful than you"

Dropping his eyes to the floor the young boy walked away, shuffling his feet clearly discouraged.

_Don't worry you're not useless... _he told himself _he's just drunk and stupid. _

Letting out a quiet chuckle, he instantly regretted it as a small clank sounded through the room, his father dropping the class down onto the table.

"Did I say something funny boy? The strict voice bellowed.

"N-no sir" he stuttered, turning to face his father.

"Then why are you laughing?" he questioned harshly

"S-sorry, I didn't mean-"

"DIDN'T MEAN FOR ME TO HEAR!?!?" he accused

Flinching away from the sudden yelling, shifting nervously.

Turning on his feels he ran for the door, ripping it open and taking off down the street.

He could still hear his father's voice echoing through his mind.

Running as hard as he could, he dodged people left and right, looking back to see if he was being followed.

Turning back he ran smack into a frail looking man, tumbling backwards.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, jumping to his feet.

"It's alright son" the man chuckled, his dark hair slicked back making him look much younger than he most likely was "might I ask as to why you were running?"

"I, uh- my father he- I can't- do make me go back!" he pleaded.

The man placed a steady hand on his shoulder "calm down, I won't make you go back. You may accompany to my shop if you'd like"

Nodding vigorously he followed the man down to the street to a small hat shop marked 'Mr. Silverwood's', the window displaying all sorts of head wear.

"You work here?" he asked curiously

The man nodded "yes, I am the town's hatter my name is Mr. Silverwood… in case you didn't see that" a wide grin was set on his features as he opened the door.

Walking in the boy looked around in amazement, hats lines every inch of the walls., every style imaginable.

"This is amazing" he said, clearly in awe.

"Son, would you like to work for me?" the elder asked, smiling down at the boy.

"Really?!" he replied in excitement "I'd love to so very much, I promise I'll do whatever you say"

"What's your name boy?"

"Tarrant" he replied with a smile

"Ah Tarrant… good strong name, tell ya what. If you help me clean up around the shop, I'll teach you everything I know about making hat's alright?"

Practically exploding with joy he wrapped his arms tightly around his new found mentor.

Mr. Silverwood continued to smile, the sight of the young boys enthusiasm was rewarding.

Though moments later the boys smile faded to bare a grim expression "I don't want to go back" he muttered staring at his feet.

The hatter frowned "go back?... Oh you mean home?"

He nodded "my parents don't care, all they do is yell at me and beat me" tears began to well up in his eyes once more.

Grabbing a chair the hatter sat him down, pulling one over for himself.

"It's alright, no one is making you go back" he said, a comforting hand on the boys shoulder "I have a empty room upstairs, you can stay with me if you'd like"

Tarrant nodded quickly

"No one is going to make you go anywhere, alright?"

He nodded again "promise?"

"Promise" the man smiled, ruffling the boys bright orange hair.

Mr. Silverwood kept that promise, allowing him to say and work with him for years, teaching him the trade and skills to be the very best. Silver wood had never seen such talent as he did in Tarrant, he had never seem someone make such a high quality and beautiful hats.

There had always been one that had caught his attention, the now young man had been fabricating an elaborate top hat for four years time. The intricacy and detail absolutely blew his mind, never once in all his years had he seen such a magnificent creation.

"I'm done!" Tarrant called from the work bench, rushing over to him "I'm finally done!"

"Done what?" Silverwood asked, looking up from his book

"The hat, _my _hat" he held up a curved top hat made entirely out of a dark brown leather.

"My word, that is remarkable" Silverwood said, leaning closer to the piece of headdress.

Covered entirely out of a dark brown leather, wholes poked within to make the pattern of a fine lace. Across the leather was the occasional stitching of gold thread, emphasizing the look of lace. At the top front was a piece of striped fabric that had been sewn on, clearly for decoration purposes. Around the base of the hat was tied a light pink silk scarf, one end bearing a floral like stitching pattern on it the other merely frayed excessively.

"Tarrant, this is incredible" he said, examining it further "I'm truly amazed, you have made me so proud" he looked up at the young man with a smile.

"Thank you sir, your praise means a lot"

"I have an idea" walking over to his desk he pulled out a small blank care and a writing utensil. Quickly he marked the size down on the car in neat numbers, handing it to his apprentice "tuck it in the band"

With a wide smile he did as told, tucking the size card into the scarf's band around his hat.

"Perfect" they spoke together.

--

Sitting behind the counter, he crossed his legs on the chair, tapping the table rhythmically while he hummed a happy tune. Four years he had stayed with the man, it was incredible how his overall mood improved. The nightmares, for the most part, have stopped but his mood swings were still intact.

His mentor, John Silverwood had become more of a father to him than anything, what he was taught will stay with him forever. He was as much of a professional as his mentor, who had told him exactly that many times before.

The one thing that always him curious though, was a room in the back of the shop that John kept locked at all times.

Every time he asked what was inside, John would merely reply with 'home'.

Sighing he uncrossed his legs, standing up he walked over to the window. People watching was one of favourite things to do when he was in charge of the shop.

As he observed people walking back he saw something that made his heart clench.

The stood his father, blood stained knife over his mentor. Ripping the door open he darted into the street, charging at his father.

"What did you do?!" he screamed, throwing a punch at the older man.

"He took you from us, so I killed him!" he father replied, a triumphant smirk on his face as he stumbled back from the blow.

"What?! You never cared if I was there, four years later you decide to kill the one person who ever actually care for me like parent!" he was shaking with disbelief and rage as he started at the man he loathed the most in the world.

A cough from below him caught his attention, his mentor though bleeding profusely was still alive.

"Mr. Silverwood" he said quietly kneeling next to him.

John inhaled weakly "don't be violent" the dark haired man pleaded gripping the front of his shirt" you'll be no better than him, and I know you are nothing like your father"

Letting go of his apprentice's shirt he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small gold key.

"Do something for me?" The hatter asked.

He nodded vigorously.

"Close the shop, take this and leave" John paused, choking slightly on air "when you go in, lock the door behind you and never let the key leave your side"

"Go where?" he asked, not understand where there was to go in that back room.

"Take anything you want. I was going to give the key to you tonight but as you can see my plans have acquired a rather large kink" the man smiled, the cheerful light in his eyes remained despite the current circumstances.

His heart ached as he watched the man who had replaced his father, grow weaker and weaker.

"Take the key, pack what you need and leave" he instructed again.

Nodding he took the key, placing it in his pocket.

"Thank you for everything" he said

John smiled, the light in his eyes going out, leaving them empty.

Standing up he looked around, his father was gone and the body of his mentor lay lifeless at his feet.

Walking away he returned to the shop, taking the key out of his pocket he examined it, turning it over in his hand.

_Take the key and leave..._

Turning back out of the door he ran down the street, towards his old home.

Running up the front steps he pushed the door open to see his father rinsing the blood off his hands.

To his surprise he did not feel angry, instead he felt like laughing.

"You are not welcome here" his father growled.

Quirking a brow he grinned "not welcome? Why would I want to be welcome in a place like this?"

His father scowled "how dare you speak to me like that, you'll respect me or I swear I'll-" the man broke off as laughter filled the room.

"Or you'll what?! There's nothing you can do to hurt me" he laughed.

The older of the two did not understand, there was nothing funny about this yet the young man was laughing wildly.

"Now sir if you don't mind I'm here to collect what is mine" he said, giggling quietly as he walked into what used to be his room.

Pulling open the bottom drawer of the dressed he pulled out a small box.

Turning he left the room "they'll know who killed him" and with that he left.


	2. Through Mirrors into Madness

_**The second half of this chapter was ripped apart and completely redone, less bull to read and a little more straight to the point. **_

**_*THIS IS THE NEW REWRITE, PLEASE READ AGAIN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT SINCE IT WAS CHANGED*_**

Standing in front of the door his heart raced, a small bag of things in one hand, his prized top hat in the other.

Pulling the key out of his picket he wearily brought it o the door.

_Go, c'mon do it_ his conscience pushed him.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the key into the lock, turning it carefully.

A small click indicated that the door was unlocked, pulling the key out he turned the knob slightly slowly opening the door with a loud creak.

Cautiously entering he looked about, his heart sinking as he realized the room was completely empty except for a large mirror standing off to the side.

_I knew it was to good to be true _he thought, his hopes of escaping to a wonderland shattered violently,

Closing the door behind him he went to lock it, realizing that you needed the key t lock from this side as well.

_That's odd, why not just use a normal lock. _

It was almost as if it was meant to keep something out of the shop, but what would come from a completely empty room?

Placing his things on the ground he pulled out the key and locked the door, sitting down next to his things he rested his back against the wall and looked ahead at the mirror.

Squinting across the room at the mirror he realized the reflection was not of him, but instead showed a room much similar to the one he was in, though instead of dark wall they were painted an assortment of bright colors.

He looked up at the wall behind him, expecting to see a painting bearing the image from the mirror but there was nothing but bare wall.

Grabbing his things he pushed himself up off the ground, stepping over to the mirror curiously.

Though he was standing directly in front of it, the image before him did not waver. Reaching out he went to press his palm against the glass, but instead of feeling the cool solid face of the mirror his hand paced through as though there was nothing there.

_What?! That's impossible! _His mind shouted

He pulled his hand out and looked around to the back of the frame, expecting to see that it was merely cut out, but the back of the mirror was covered solid.

_Impossible _he thought again.

Returning to the front of the mirror he thought a moment.

_Home... is this what he meant? If I go through is there a way to return? _He continued to ponder his thoughts _It doesn't matter, there's no reason for me to come back. _

Shoving his hand through he waited a moment, gradually pushing his way up to his shoulder he paused a moment, looking about the small plain room. Taking a deep breath he passed entirely through the frame, exiting into the brightly coloured room. Despite the colours it was rather plain, the only piece of furniture was the mirror behind him, showing a reflection of the room he just left.

Walking to the door, he looking down at the lock, placing his hat on his head he pulled out the key once more, unlocking it swiftly.

Locking it behind him, he walked through a long maze of halls, somehow knowing his way around them.

Finally he reached another door, unlocking it as well he locked it and turned to face an immense living room.

_I can see this being a reoccurring theme _he thought, chuckling mentally as he put the key back in the safety of its pocket.

Placing his things down on a long sofa, he walked around the room curiously letting his hand trail over a small table as he passed it.

Continuing to search he eventually came across a good sized kitchen, another table was placed off to the side, two chairs hugging its sides happily.

Moments later he walked past a set of stairs, turning up them he reached a door baring the same lock.

Chuckling to himself, he did the same as before, unlocking and locking it.

Turning from the door he was faced with a long hallway, littered with doors. After a few minutes of opening and closing he'd discovered two guestrooms, a bathroom, a sewing room and a closet. Finally he faced the door at the end of the hall, turning the knob slowly he opened the door to a vast master bedroom, colourfully decorated in an assortment of colours.

_Oh my... how lovely _he thought, walking through into the room he closed the door turning around to get an entire view of his surroundings.

It was larger than any room he had seen before, then again every room in this house was. In the center sat a soft looking bed, it's size baffling him completely. It's blankets were a collection of purple and gold with some splashes of orange.

Smiling he made his way over to it, placing his hat down he slumped down on the bed next to it sighing in relief. His day had truly been horrid, the man that had fathered him for years had died, he was forced to return to his home and see his father to collect his things.

Oh how he loathed that man, it confused him as to how he could be so different from his parents in every way. Even in appearance he did not match them.

His brightly orange hair hung in loopy curls to his jaw line, his oddly coloured eyes stood out from behind the curls making many who had seen them gasp in surprise. He had always had trouble as a child thanks to his appearance, children tended to tease him for his pale skin and abnormal colours in his features. The gap in his teeth never helped him none either, but he loved the way he looked and never wanted to change it, despite everything that happened.

Pushing himself from the bed he crossed the room to stand before a mirror, staring at his reflection in confusion he leaned towards the mirror slightly.

The man staring back at him was himself, but there were additions that startled him slightly. His eyes were now lined with bright colours of pink, blue and purple, his lips bore a bright pink while his face was entirely white, paler than ever before. Along his cheekbones was a thin line of a pinkish brown, much like the blush he watched his mother apply when he was younger, the same shading down along the edges of his nose.

Touching his face he was expecting to see the odd makeup like appearance rub off on his fingers but no such thing happened.

_That's impossible _trying again he rubbed a little harder, still it remained in place.

'_Well you do like it, why worry' _the familiar voice from his head said, chuckling slightly

"True" he replied aloud, smiling into the mirror. He did like it, something about the new appearance made him feel a little more at home, like that was how he was meant to look all along.

The sudden urge to explore more of the new home overwhelmed him, forcing him hurriedly to the door and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he looked about curiously, spotting a simple arch way leading into what appeared to be a large living room in which sat two very red sofas. Walking into the room he looked about, beside the sofas were a few small tables on one of which sat a brightly coloured stain glass lamp.

_This is beautiful _he thought to himself, running his hand over the soft velvet of the sofa.

Glancing to his left he saw the wall stopped leaving a large entrance way to the kitchen, smiling he meandered over into the tidy room. Unlike the other rooms this one seemed to have some sort of colour scheme, blue and green covered almost every inch of the room from neon to pastel it made him laugh quietly.

Only he could manage to find a home like this, almost every –if not every- room plastered in bright colours, not a single dreary sight to be found. The only object in the kitchen that did not match the colours was a dark brown table sitting quaintly off to the side, chairs hugging its sides happily.

Moving from the kitchen he paused in what looked like an entrance room, two large doors interrupting the wall. Carefully he examined it, assuming it led outside, reaching for the handle something caught his eye, turning he faced yet another door.

Happily he bounded over to the door, pulling it open with a smile. It was a closet, which happened to be full of coats. Gasping at the sight he took a step back, admiring all the items of clothing in awe.

It was as if someone had created an entire wardrobe entirely from his mental wants, every piece suited him perfectly in every way.

Reaching out he pulled a coat from it's hanger, holding it out in front of him. The fabric was a oddly patterned brown, the cuffs large sporting a swirling bit of fur they were finished off with two large mismatched buttons. The collar stood up from the shoulders, the lapel was cut into sharp angles across the chest and buttons ran down the front evenly.

Slipping it on he pulled the lace of his sleeves out letting it hang proudly from under the cuffs, glancing in the full length mirror behind the door he grinned widely. It was amazing, fitting him perfectly in every way.

Curious as to what other treasures this newly discovered closet held he glanced about, spotting a scarf that bared a pattern which looked an awful lot like liquorish allsorts. He snatched up the scarf, looking at it inquisitively.

"I never did like those candies" he said aloud, slipping the scarf under his collar and tying it in a large bow, letting it hang down to one of the middle buttons of his vest.

The two new items completely made his ensemble, his stripped pants and mismatched socks only making the outfit look that much more ridiculous.

"Simply wonderful" he though turning back to the double doors he was at moments before.

Pulling open the door he stepped out into the bright sunlight, squinting slightly. Everything was so much different here than his home, Scotland was not usually sunny and his surroundings tended to be dull and dreary.

Mr. Silverwood always said he had a colourful mind, for the first time he knew what the man meant. Everything around him was bright and full of life, colours littered the world around him caressing his vision gratefully.

"Not a sad sight to be seen" he said to himself walking out into the luscious yard.

_Oh my lord… it can't be _he stared ahead, eyes wide at the sight before him _this can't be real, there's no way. _

Slowly he walked towards the series of tables, all covered in brightly coloured cloths and littered with assorted china. Tea cups and saucers, cake trays and muffin stands, plates and utensils of every sort.

Cautiously he reached out towards one of the cups, letting his fingers slide against the smooth surface gently in fear he might break it.

"I'm waiting for all this to disappear"

'_What makes you so sure that it will?'_ the familiar voice replied

"Because it can't be real, it's all to… perfect"

'_This is hardly perfect Tarrant, just very close' _

He chuckled at that, this new place was perfect no matter what anyone else said, it was perfect to him.

Leaving the cup he trailed his hand along the table, walking to the end. A wide grin spread across his features, the chair at the head of the table was massive. An over sized butler chair in his mind, carefully he sat down resting his hands on the table in front of him.

A small clink from the end of the table made him frown slightly, one of the teacups were rocking slightly as though someone had placed it down roughly.

"Who's there?" he called out, unsure if there was anyone actually there.

"Only me" a voice above him replied, making him jump.

"Good grief, you almost scared the life out of me" he said, pressing a hand against his heart.

Looking up he was shocked to see a blue and grey tabby appearing out of thin air, confused his frown deepened.

"It was not my intention I assure you" the cat replied, floating down to eye level.

"I have a hard time believing that" Tarrant replied, dropping his hand from his chest.

"Would you by any chance be the Hatter?" the new guest inquired, spinning in the air leisurely.

"Aye, though who might you be?"

"Cheshire, though Chess is fine" the cat smiled a never ending smile.

"Well Chess, since when can cat's talk?"

"It's not unusual here, you'll find that out in time"

Quirking a brow the Hatter playing nervously with the lace on his sleeve "what might you be doing here?"

"Just seeing you with my own two eyes, rumors had spread you'd be arriving soon"

"How's that possible, I had not decided to step through that mirror until mere moment ago"

"All will be explained in time"

His frown returned as the cat drifted closer and closer to the table, until eventually he was leaning his elbows upon it.

"Please be careful" the Hatter warned, nervous as to how close the creature was to the teacups.

"You must learn to relax" Chess said, his eyes radiating mischief

"When one has come from a place such as myself, relaxation is not your first priority"

Chess shrugged, turning from the table quickly his tail whipping out towards one of the teacups.

"Careful!" Tarrant stood from the chair, attempting to catch the cup before it was sent shattering to the ground.

"So sorry" The cat said lethargically, no real apology in his words at all.

Swiftly the Hatter picked up the pieces of the smashed china, turning to glare at the cat.

"Leave" he said dangerously "now"

An expression of false innocence spread across Chess's face, making the Hatter even more enraged.

"Surely you cannot get angry with me for an accident"

"There was no accident there ya wee feline" his eyes narrowed "now leave"

"You really are mad"


	3. Explain it to me

_**Important Authors Note: This chapter was entirely re-done, the whole thing. SO YOU NEED TO READ IT AGAIN! PLEASE DO IT... FOR ME? **_

**_*THIS IS THE NEW REWRITE, PLEASE READ AGAIN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT SINCE IT WAS CHANGED*_**

Before he could reply the cat had vanished, evaporating into a small remainder of smoke.

Sighing Tarrant returned to the broken cup, cradling the pieces in his hands.

'_There's not point getting upset, you've got many more' _

"Shut up" he told the voice, angry at the fact it was telling him to leave his newly acquired possessions "they mean something to me, every single one"

'_You get attached far too easily Tarrant' _

"Leave me alone" he spat angrily, dropping the pieces onto the table and returning to his chair.

Gradually his anger subsided and the smile returned, staring out at the table he couldn't help but feel as though something was incredibly familiar about this place.

'_How can you not see it?' _

"See what?"

'_This is the place from your dream four years ago' _

Eyes widening he took a better look at his surrounding, shocked to see that it was in fact the place from his dream so long ago.

"That can't be possible, how could I have dreamt of a place I didn't even know existed until mere hours ago"

'_Maybe in time you will find out' _

Sighing the Hatter relaxed in his chair, letting his eyes slide close as he drifted into a very light sleep.

"You! Hatter!" the sudden voice caused his eyes to shoot open as he was faced with two card like guards and a rather big headed woman.

"May I help you?" he asked, standing from his chair to face them.

"Why have you not bowed?" the guard snapped, tightening his grip on a sharp looking spear

"Bow? Why would I bow?"

The large headed woman gasped loudly "do you not know who I am?" she inquired, frowning down at him.

"Clearly I do not" Tarrant replied with a smirk "would you care to introduce yourself"

"I am the Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims" she said arrogantly "now you must bow"

"I'd rather not" he said, leaning against the chair casually

"Then it's off with your head" one of the guards spat, lifting the spear

"For those within your kingdom I suppose. I must ask where your jurisdiction ends"

Iracebeth shifted nervously "well I don't need to tell you that"

"Oh but you do, because if you do not I'm going to assume that it's nowhere near my home"

She frowned at him "I do not need to explain this to you Hatter"

"Then please leave" he said crossing his arms defiantly

"You will regret this day" she snarled

"Probably, but until then. Please- leave"

"He really is mad" one of the guards muttered, turning away from him

"Hold your tongue!" she spat, striding out of the yard abruptly.

_What a ridiculously large head... _he thought to himself, making the voice from his mind laugh loudly.

Climbing into a red and gold carriage the 'Red Queen' sped off into the forest in front of his yard.

"I do not like that woman... not one bit" he muttered, walking back into his house

_For a welcome to the kingdom, that wasn't very welcoming _he thought, locking the door behind him as he moved further into the building.

'_Not to mention she interrupted your nap' _the voice whined, making him chuckle.

Climbing the stair he entered the master bedroom, pulling off his sash and jacket before dropping onto the bed beside his hat.

Almost instantly his eyes began to drift close, sleep overcoming him quickly.

For the second time that day he was woken up abruptly, though this time to a small piece of paper hitting him hard in the face.

"What the bloody hell?" taking the note off his face he unfolded it, reading its contents lazily.

_**If it's information you are looking for, the caterpillar is the one to see. **_

_**Though his temper can be short, his logic is sound. Be careful, he's not the type to clown around. **_

Rolling his eyes he placed the note on the bedside table "first it slaps me, and now it's rhyming at me"

Though as irritating as it all was, the note was right. He needed to know more about this new place and so any help he could get was better than nothing.

Pushing himself up from the bed he grabbed his coat, sash and hat and set off to find the caterpillar.

Leaving the house he darted into the forest, looking around he drank in all the colors of the surroundings. Automatically processing what colours could and could not go together happily.

"Hatter"

Whipping around at the mention of his name he was surprised to receive a face full of thick aromatic smoke.

With a small cough he smiled "Well I've found you!"

"Found me? Why were you looking for me?" The caterpillar looked down at him with curious eyes "what could I possible do for you"

Smoke now encircling them both the hatter chuckled "I am new here and was told by a note that I should come to you"

"A note?"

He nodded "yes, you know the small paper objects that display writing occasionally in the form of an instruction"

"Do you often converse with notes?" the caterpillar asked, elongating his words by exhaling mid speech.

"Well not all the time, apparently just recently. Though why they sent me here I do not understand, you seem to know no such thing of Wonderland"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! First things first you inexperienced man, it's not _Wonderland _but Underland so perhaps you should learn the name before asserting yourself into a high rank of knowledge"

"I did no such thing" The hatter defended, frowning deeply at the caterpillar

"Underland is ruled by the White Queen, she is loved by many for her peaceful and understanding ways-"

"The White Queen? But I had a Red Queen come to me this morning saying this was all her kingdom..."

The caterpillar glared at him "clearly you are _very _new, the 'Red Queen' as you so called her is the White Queen's older sister, she's been wanting to take over Underland for years because she feels as though due to age she deserves the crown. Chances are she came to you in an attempt to claim unknowing followers, she's been trying that for many years"

The Hatter felt quite stupid for believing such a nasty woman could be in charge of a place as magnificent as this.

"I do believe you should go see the White Queen actually"

"How do I find her?" The Hatter's eyes lit up in excitement.

Wordlessly the caterpillar pointed the way

"Thank you"

Quickly he set off in the direction his new acquaintance instructed, hoping that it was merely straight ahead and had no complicated turns.

Just as quickly as he had found the caterpillar, he reached the edge of the forest a immense white castle standing off in the distance.

"Oh my..." he said to himself in amazement.

Speeding up his pace he strode forward towards the magnificent structure, luscious trees spread out before him though not as thick as the forest they were beautiful.

After a moment he walked into what looked like a small town, unable to resist gawking at the life that filled it. It was bright and joyous, families and folk laughed and smiled around him as they enjoyed life greatly.

"Welcome!" A young girl exclaimed, running over to him happily.

"Oh, why thank you" he replied smiling kindly.

"Where are you headed?" she asked curiously

The Hatter kneeled down so that he did not tower so much over the youngster "to see the White Queen, but who are you?"

"My name is Lilabeth" she quickly hugged him making The Hatter chuckle softly

"You are very sweet Lilabeth, as much as I'd like to stay I must be on my way" he smiled down at the girl who had a sad look on her face "oh what's wrong deary?"

"You'll be back though right?" she asked, pouting slightly

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it"

"Lilabeth!" a woman's voice called from one of the buildings "Lilabeth it's time for lunch, I come inside!"

"That's my mum, I have to go but I'll see you soon!" she bounded off towards her home smiling back at him before disappearing inside.

He couldn't help but smile at how friendly the little girl was, he'd never seen someone be so open with a stranger before, like she'd known him her whole life.

Mood now lighter than it was before he continued towards the castle, a wide grin set on his features.

Reaching the gates he slowed, unsure of whether he should enter. It was perfect, everything white and clean and immaculate.

'_Go on! Go find the Queen' _his mind pushed him on but he remained still

"No, what if they don't allow new comers" he whispered to himself, playing with the hem of his sleeve nervously

'_You'll never find out if you don't walk past this gate' _

"Well then maybe I'll just never find out then, I'd much rather be unknown and not hated than be know and hated by-"

"Tarrant!" A lovely voice greeted him from beyond the gates.

The Hatters head snapped up, surprised at the use of his true name. No one knew it other than his parents and Mr. Silverwood.

Eyes wide he stared in awe at a woman dazzled in a white gown, her long hair falling it white waves past her shoulders, her pallid skin merely accentuating the theme that seemed to bestow her. It wasn't hard to guess who she was, the silver crown sat upon her head with such majesty it was unimaginable that it would ever sit upon anyone else.

Instantly The Hatter bowed, keeping his eyes fixed upon the floor hoping that his presence had not upset her.

"Oh Tarrant we've been waiting for your arrival for ages, I am so glad you have finally joined us" she glided towards him smoothly, with a gentle hand she lifted his face so his eyes met her.

"Your majesty, it is an honour" he bowed his head once more making her smile softly.

"You are so polite, please the formalities are not necessary here" she took his hand away from the hem of his coat and led him past the gates "you are always welcome here and don't ever think you are not"

He smiled happily at her "thank you very much, your castle is absolutely breathtaking if I may say so"

Her eyes lit up at the compliment "oh I am so glad you think so. So tell me, how was your experience in Underland been so far?" she led him down a walkway leading to a large set of doors.

"It's been very enjoyable, I met the Cheshire cat and a rather odd caterpillar"

"That would be Absolem, yes he can be odd but he's very wise"

The Hatter nodded "he sent me here, told me I should meet you"

The doors opened and she him through them "oh that's very smart of him, I was wondering when you would come to the castle. I suppose I should have sent someone"

"Had I known about it I would have stopped by much sooner, though I was rather confused because of a woman claiming to be the Red Queen had stopped by. The caterpil- Absolem explained to me that she was not a queen at all, merely wishing she was"

The White Queen nodded "yes, my older sister is quite persistent but her plans are not as effective as she'd like them to be"

They continued further into the castle he tried his best not to openly gawk at the amazing sight before him, the inside was even more astonishing.

"Tarrant?" her soft voice caught his attention once more.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Would you like to be our official Hatter?"

His eyes lit up instantly, the idea of being able to work his trade in a place as magnificent as this was more than he could ask for.

"Oh absolutely, I'd love to!"

The White Queen smiled softly at him "wonderful, we have a room especially made for you actually"

"For me?"

She nodded "follow me"

Happily she led him up a flight of stairs and down a hall to a large room covered top to bottom in fabric and decorative trimmings and objects.

Gasping loudly he stepped into the room, looking around excitedly "this is- this is-"clearly at a loss for words he purely gaped at the room, tears springing up in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you like it, we weren't sure if you'd ever be here to use it but finally you are!"

He turned to her and smiled a crooked smile "oh thank you so much, I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me"

"Welcome to Underland Tarrant Hightopp" she pulled him into a tight embrace "welcome to your new home"


	4. A nightly disturbance

_**Important Authors Note: This chapter used to be CHATPER 5, but because of the rewrites it was changed. I'm sure most of you have read this already anyways. **_

The Mad Hatter awoke to the sound of a loud clanging in his kitchen, sleepily he rubbed his eyes pulling himself from bed.

"What in the world is making all that racket" he though aloud, buttoning up his shirt slowly.

He arrived home late the night before, having spent hours in the room the White Queen had provided for him.

Opening his door he shuffled towards the kitchen, a crash made his heart skip a beat as he hurried his pace bursting into the room urgently.

"Tell me Tarrant, well the bloody hell are your tea pots?" a wiry looking creature questioned him.

"Who in the name of Scotland are you?" he questioned, daring to take a step forward.

"Thackery Earwicket, you'd think you'd know that by now" he raced around the kitchen opening cupboards frantically.

"Top shelf on your right" The hatter said casually "now what is a rabbit such as yourself doing in my home?"

Thackery froze and stared at him angrily "NOT A RABBIT! I AM A HARE!"

Chuckling the Hatter smiled "my apologies, what is a Hare such as yourself doing here"

"Well obviously you need to have to drink tea with someone; I figured the Queen would have told you about me but apparently not" he pulled a teapot down from its shelf and grabbed a tea bag "I'm supposed to live with ya, hence... extra bedroom"

The Hatter paused a moment before smiling happily "company is always welcome, and besides I definitely would have grown lonely after some time"  
"Exactly" Thackery smiled before pouring himself some tea "would you like some?"

Tarrant nodded vigorously, sitting down in front of his now full cup.

"So do you work for the White Queen?" he asked, casually sipping his tea

Thackery smiled "I cook!"

"Cook?"

"Aye, cook. A few years back she came into town and tasted my cooking, and she rather quite liked- do you hear that?!" his ears perked up making The Hatter laugh.

"Hear what?" he asked curiously

"That... hear it?" Jumping up the March Hare hurried over to the small door in the baseboard.

"What one earth are you-"

"Shh!" he lowered his face to the door "Mallymkun?" he asked quietly.

"Who's there!" A small and fierce voice said from behind the door.

"Holy-"

"SHHH!" The march hare shushed yet again "It's Thackery, Mallymkun how long have you been hiding there?"

"THACKERY!" the voice cried.

The small door flew open and a little white mouse soared out, smacking straight into Thackery's face.

"Eh, watch it" he said rubbing his nose "you almost took me eye out"

"Sorry" The door mouse said running up Thackery's sleeve, sitting on his shoulder "finally Tarrant's here, we've been waiting ages"

"Apparently many people were waiting on my arrival, had I known I could have arrived much sooner" he sighed "though how is it that everyone knows my name, yet this is the first I hear of any of you"

"Well that's because the White Queen told us about your arrival in advance, you had no idea Underland even existed until a few days ago" Mallymkun smiled at him warmly

His expression saddened slightly "I can't believe I lived this long and didn't know this was so close to me, I could have left all those years ago..." he held his cup in his hands, the warm liquid within heating his skin gently.

"Tarrant" The March Hare said worriedly.

The man's eyes had retreated to a dark distance as he stared ahead, not focusing on anything in particular. The two friends looked at each other in concern as they waited in silence for him to come back from his memories, despite their little knowledge of the new man it was clear that to interrupt him would be a bad idea.

After a few minutes the Hatter snapped back to the current time, looking around quickly before directing his attention to the two now sitting across from him "sorry about that" he said with a smile, hoping that he hadn't wandered off very long.

"It's all right" Mallymkun said, running down Thackery's sleeve and onto the table sitting infront of his cup with a smile "we're just happy you're finally here"

The Hatter's smile widened, the idea of having two new friends was incredibly exciting to him seeing as he hadn't had any in quite some time "you two are always welcome in my home"


	5. Flying time

_**So as an apology for A) redoing the majority of this story and B) updating super late. I'm giving you two new very long chapters. Please enjoy and... REVIEW!!!**_

He was completely amazed, time had flown by unbelievably fast. It had been months since he'd come to Underland and already he felt 100% at home, the White Queen adored his hats and encouraged him to make more and make more he did, day and night he spend hunched over his sewing machine the needled driving up and down rapidly as he worked on masterpiece after masterpiece.

He was indeed the master of his trade, all of Underland would admit that without even the slightest moment of thought. The towns folk adored his work and pleaded for him to produce more, happily he obliged hats practically flying from his room. The Queen was amazed to see him work so quickly and efficiently, not a stitch was out of place nor a trim not perfectly aligned.

Sitting back in his chair he admired his newest creation, the Queen was hosting a ball tonight that simply required the finest headdress in his opinion. It was a white and silver cocktail hat, something not of usual work but beautiful none the less. The cap portion was a pure white made of a shiny delicate silk, the veil was a very thin almost invisible silver mesh that fell in front of the left eye and most of the forehead. The décor on the cap was immaculate, he'd placed a few fragile white flowers with a black center upon it, silver and white ribbon hung down from them slightly made so that when worn the sat just above the ear.

With a smile he rose from the chair, pulling off his apron and placing in on the table he snatched up the hat carefully and left the room striding toward the throne room excitedly.

"Tarrant it's nice to see you" The White Queen rose from her throne to greet him, descending the stairs to wait as he approached her.

Bowing slightly he smiled "I have made you something" he said enthusiastically, pulling the hat out from behind his back he held it out to her.

"Oh my word, this is beautiful" she said, gasping at the sight of the amazing creation.

"I would be a great honor to see you wear it to the ball tonight" he said, bowing his head again.

"Oh of course, I'd love to" she took the hat delicately from his hands examining it further "you truly are a one of a kind at your trade"

His eyes brightened substantially "thank you, you're generosity has allowed me to make such creations I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me"

"You've thanked me plenty enough my dear Hatter, the joy in your eyes is payment enough"

Tarrant smiled a smile that could almost put the Cheshire cat to shame, never had such happiness shown on the man's face as it had the months he'd been in Underland.

"I trust that you will be attending tonight?" she asked, half turned to the stairs

"Oh of course, I would never miss it" he replied earnestly

"Wonderful. Please take the rest of the day off Tarrant, you've worked so hard"

"Of course your Majesty" he bowed once more and left the throne room with his head held high, the praise of the White Queen always made him feel ecstatic, to see someone of such stature enjoy his work filled him with joy beyond all belief.

--

The walk home was nice, he'd passed through the town and had the chance to say hello to a few of the town's folk. He'd become quite the known name amongst them, though there were still a few of which who seemed to be uncomfortable by his presence, it seemed as though the longer he resided in Underland the more eccentric his appearance seemed to become. Pushing the thought aside he strode though his gate and up to his now greatly adored home.

Pushing open the door he hooked his coat, sash and hat on the hooks and headed though the casual archway to the kitchen.

"Mallymkun?" he called entering the kitchen.

The small mouse appeared from another door behind the table and scurried towards him "you're home early" she said with a smile

Tarrant nodded and sat down in his favorite chair "the white queen gave me the day off, she also asked if I was attending the ball"

"Of course you are, aren't you?" she sat down on the table in front of him, looking up with curious eyes

"Aye, I am though I'm not to sure as to how much I want to" he sighed nervously, the ball was the first to be held since his arrival in Underland. The way people described the gatherings of the white court and town made him very nervous, it was said to be something utterly amazing and judging by how marvelous the majority of things were in the Marmoreal he could only imagine how it was going to be.

"You don't need to be afraid Tarrant" his new friend said smiling at him "the White Queen considers you a part of her court just as much as her soldiers, I know she'd love for you to be there"

Nodding slowly he smiled at her "thank you Mally"

"Besides, Thackery and I will be there to keep you company"

The mention of having the others there made him feel much better about the idea of attending, standing from the table he ventured into one of the many room glancing about for something appropriate to wear. The clothes that had been provided in the home for him were nice but for something like this he needed something a little different, looking around he pulled out a roll of silver fabric looking it up and down he placed it beside his sewing machine and continued to look. Deciding on a black trim and black buttons with a peal like shine he set to work, sitting down at the table and cutting the needed amounts of fabric and trim he began to sew the jacket.

It didn't take him long, making clothes was a second nature to him. He was almost as good with clothes as he was with hats, in a sense the two trades fit hand in hand especially with some of the extravagant headwear he made.

Sitting back he held up the newly made attire smiling to himself, it was definitely suited for a party. Nothing like he usually wore, the coat was a waist length double breasted coat entirely of silver with black trim along the sleeves. The black buttons gleamed against the stunning fabric, contrasting against the light with their own dark quality.

Smiling contently with himself he placed the jacket on the table and left the room, happily he entered his room and moved to the closet browsing it's contents.

The idea of facing most of Marmoreal made his heart beat a little faster. It wasn't that he was anti-social, he was just terrified by the large group of important people.

Attempting to impress was never something he'd done much, before Underland he hardly talked to anyone so the need had never presented itself.

Slumping down on his bed he thought of his life in the Above Ground, frowning hard when he realized the memories were gone. Panicking he racked his mind in an attempt to remember any of it, only coming across brief moments of working with Mr. Silverwood.

'_You're losing your mind Tarrant' _the all too familiar voice said

"No I'm not" he replied, brushing it aside and returning to the closet.

It had been quite some time since he'd last heard that voice, the thought made him shutter slightly.

'_It's the poison' _it spoke again.

"Shut Up!" he roared, closing his eyes and knocking a lamp off the bedside table.

--

A shatter and cry from the hall made Thackery jump, eyes darting to the friend beside him.

"Thackery, what's happening to him? To all of us?" Mallymkun looked at him with worried eyes

The twitching Hare sighed "I don't know Mally, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse"

--

Panting the orange haired man slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall tiredly. Shards of broken glass lay on the floor next to him, reflecting the light of the remaining illuminated lamp. The voice had stopped by the ideas still remained, so many things swam around his head presenting themselves before quickly disappearing amongst the chaos.

He could feel a new anger residing just below the surface, something that he'd never felt before.

The Hatter knew something was wrong with him, something that was never there before. He was changing and that scared him.

A soft knock on the door made him jump slightly.

"Come in" he called from his place on the floor.

A set of brown ears appeared, followed by the face they were attached to.

"The ball is in an hour's time, are you still to join us?"

Tarrant nodded "Aye, I made a promise to attend so I must do so. Give me a few minutes and I'll join you momentarily"

With a quick nod the door closed, leaving the Hatter alone once more.

Standing he returned to the closet, snatching a pair of deep purple pants and his blue shirt he quickly got dressed. Sporting the same colorful bowtie as usual he slipped on two mismatched socks and exited the room.

Grabbing his newly made jacket he slipped it on and headed for the stairs. Opening the door e was please to see his friends waiting, Thackery held out his sash and hat allowing him to take them graciously.

Quickly he looped the sash over his shoulder he placing the hat on his head with a smile, wearing his cherished object always lightened his mood.

"Ready?" he asked cheerfully

"Ready!" the two others said together

Holding out his hand, Mallymkun climbed on laughing happily when he placed the little mouse upon the brim of his hat.

"I love traveling by hat!" she said excitedly, sitting happily with her feet dangling off the edge.

Opening the door he laughed as the March Hare darted outside, snatching up a spoon off the table in the yard.

"Got it!" he cried, waving it around frantically "I got the spoon!"

Chucking Tarrant smiled at his friends, even if his sanity fell apart it was comforting to know they'd always be there.

"Hatter, are you alright?" Mallymkun asked, hanging her head over the edge of his hat.

"Just fine Mally, merely lost in thought" he closed the door behind him, heading out into the yard his friends at his side.

_**REVIEW! C'mon, you know you wanna. **_

**_Also if you haven't re-read the first 3 chapters... DO IT NOW!_**


	6. Dark Discoveries

_**New chapter!!! Woot! **_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!_**

It was incredible, they entered the court to see its inhabitants laughing and dancing, it was a true celebration.

"Tarrant!" A melodic voice called, causing him to turn.

The White Queen swept towards him, the hat he had made her sitting proudly upon her head.

"Your majesty" he said, bowing slightly.

"I've told you time and time again, Mirana is fine" she beamed down at him

Nodding he smiled at her "it looks stunning" he said, referring to the headdress.

"I can't thank you enough for it, everyone simply adores it" the sound of her name caused her to turn from him "it appears as though I am needed, please enjoy yourself. Dance, drink! Tonight is a fine night" she waved goodbye to him and crossed the vast room.

"It's all so pretty!" the voice from his had said suddenly, making him jump.

"Dear god, you frightened me Mally!" he said with a laugh, the mouse laughing along with him.

"Forgot I was here did you?"

"I did indeed"

Dropping onto his shoulder the mouse smiled at him "by the way, we've lost Thackery"

The hatter looked around to see that the March Hare was in fact nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd, maybe he's off enjoying the party"

"Most likely" Mallymkun agreed "Tarrant?"

"Hm?" he replied, looking at his little friend.

"Why don't you ask someone to dance?"

He chuckled "I'd rather not"

"Why not?"

"Women have never been keen on dancing with me, and I highly doubt that has changed"

"I'd dance with you" she said with a giggle

Tarrant held out his hand for the dormouse, climbing on she clapped happily as they walked into the middle of the dance floor, joining the vast amount of people in a slow waltz.

Ignoring the fact that he looked as though he was dancing alone, he held up Mallymkun in front of him at shoulder level.

"You're quite the dancer "she said, spinning on his steady hands playfully.

"Why thank you" the fact that he was doing a one sided waltz was incredibly entertaining.

--

Ilosovic Stayne strode towards the edge of Marmoreal, a heavy frown set on his features. Iracebeth explained that a ball was being hosted tonight and that the Hatter would be there, the man who'd humiliated her a month ago. He was to go and return the humiliation to the foul creature that came from the Above Ground.

The white marble became closer and closer as his long legs carried him over the uneven ground of the forest quickly.

Reaching the pillar entrance he hurried through, heading directly towards the ballroom.

--

Now laughing loudly the Hatter spun with Mallymkun, enjoying himself quite a bit.

"Excuse me, are you the Hatter?" a voice asked from behind him.

Tarrant turned to see a rather young looking boy standing nervously in front of him.

"Aye, that would be me. Who are you young lad?"

"My name is Jae" the boy replied "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"My mothers birthday is approaching quickly and I want to get her something completely unique. She's always gushing about how much she adores the hats you make, so I was hoping you'd be able to make her one. I can pay, I've worked all year to save up"

The boy's request warmed his heart, making him smile cheerfully "tell you what lad, I'll make it for free as long as you put that money towards something for yourself that you truly want. Just don't tell anyone you didn't pay, alright?"

Jae's face was purely ecstatic "oh thank you, thank you so very much! I promise I shall not tell a soul"

The Hatter's smile widened "good, now come by the castle in two days time and have someone show you to my workshop, if they give you any trouble tell them to come fine me"

Nodding excitedly the boy bounced off into the crown, making the Hatter chuckle.

"That was very nice of you Tarrant" Mallymkun said kindly

"He seemed like a boy who deserved it, caring for his mum like that…" he paused a moment, a brief memory of his mother flashing through his mind.

Even though his memories were fading, he could remember a few here and there. It always made him wonder why he looked nothing like either of his parents, even as a child he had noticed that. When he was attending school, the children used to tease him for his oddly colored hair and eyes. So did his father, it had never made sense to him as to why his parents never seemed to love him.,

"Tarrant?... Tarrant?!"

"Hm? Oh sorry Mally" he hadn't realized the small mouse had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes.

"What are you doing when you drift off like that?" she asked curiously, climbing up his sleeve to his shoulder.

"Just thinking, I seemed to have forgotten an awful lot since I arrived in Underland" he left the dance floor to stand by a large white pillar.

"What have you forgotten?"

"My life" he replied bluntly.

Mallymkun remained silent, unsure if she should say anything "Tarrant I-"

"Who is that?" he interrupted, pointing to an immensely tall man.

"Stayne…" the dormouse breathed, slipping down the Hatter's coat hiding in his pocket.

"Who's Stayne?" Tarrant asked his pocket quietly.

"He's Iracebeth's Knave" Mallymkun replied "he's the one aiding her in her attempt to become the Queen"

"Oh…"

--

Ilosovic turned to see the Hatter standing on the far side of the room, eyes looking at him in confusion. Those awful colored eyes, for some reason Stayne couldn't help but loath them… he truly did look mad.

Tightening his grip on the collar of the shirt in his hands, he dragged it's occupant behind him as they crossed the floor.

--

Tarrant's eyes flew wide at the sight of the March Hare being towed behind the man, shaking violently.

"He has Thackery" The Hatter hissed to Mallymkun, causing her to poke her head from his pocket.

"I swear if he hurt him even slightly I am going to stab his eyes out"

Looking down at his friend he sighed when she had calmed down.

"There is no need for violence quite yet"

The Knave strode across the room towards them, a dark glare set towards the Hatter.

"You, Hatter" he said harshly, throwing Thackery towards him "take your idiot creature, he's even more useless than you"

Completely in awe Tarrant merely stared at the new man, unsure if what to do.

"You insulted miss Iracebeth" Stayne said, jabbing an accusing finger towards the Hatter

"I did no such thing" he replied stiffly, frowning at the Knave.

"Do not deny it you idiot! You are liar and a fool to think I'd believe what you say"

Carefully Tarrant reached into his pocket and pulled out Mallymkun, gently placing her by a trembling Thackery.

"I understand why you are accusing me of such things, but this is not place for arguing" he turned and began to help Thackery to his feet.

"You do not belong here!" Ilosovic snapped "you are from the Above Ground, and you do not deserve to live in Underland"

The Hatter stiffened, anger exploding within him. All conscious thought evaporated as he whipped around to face Stayne.

"Who are you to tell me where I belong!" he roared, stepping towards the tall man balling his hands into fists "I've been nothing but grateful for everything here and I don't need the likes of you calling me a liar and telling me my place is not here!"

His voice echoed throughout the ballroom, causing the guests to pause and look.

Breathing hard he continued to advance upon the man "speak to me again and I swear it will be your end" his heavy Scottish accent thickened as he spat out a string of quick Gaelic.

The clicking of heels behind him failed to watch his attention as it approached.

Pulling one of the long pins from his hat he lifted his hand to strike, shocked to feel a hand wrap around his wrist. Whipping around to face the one stopping him, his eyes widened at the sight of who was before him.

"Tarrant" the White Queen said calmly, taking the pin from his grasp.

She looked into the eyes of the man and sighed, it was worse than she had feared. His usually green eyes were glowing a vibrant orange, the colors around his eyes had become a tarrying black.

"Please calm down" she spoke so softly, hoping the tone would quell his anger.

Gradually the black faded the color and his eyes returned to green.

"Mirana?" he asked quietly, his hands shaking in her grip as she released them.

"I need you to come with me" she said before turning to the tall man behind him  
"Ilosovic, be on your way"

Without a word Stayne left the ball room, the eyes of confused guests following him to his exit.

Gently taking the Hatter's hand she led him from the room to one of the dens. Closing the door she gestured for him to sit.

"I'm so sorry"

She waved her hand to silence him "please Tarrant, this is my fault I should have told you this the minute you arrived"

He looked at her with confused eyes "tell me what?"

"You're not from the Above Ground"

"I'm not? But I grew up there, my parents-"

"Were not your real parents, you were born in Underland under the reign of my mother, she knew your family quite well… which is why she did what she did"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow" this was the first time he'd seen the Queen no longer her calm assured self.

Mirana sighed "the Hightopps have always been trusted craftsmen for the White Court, generations and generations of hat makers, seamstresses, cobblers, within that family was an endless amount of skill. Though all of them seemed to share the same… illness of sorts. No one knows exactly why, but it seems that they tend to be favored by insanity, most of them eventually completely lost in their minds. Twenty-two years ago you were born, your father was one of the finest hat makes my mother had never seen, and you're mother an exceptional artist. A year after you were born you're father began to lose his mind, you're mother feared that the same would happen to you and asked the Queen if she could send you to the Above Ground to attempt a prevention of the madness."

"My parents are from Underland?" he asked in a small voice, staring at the floor in front of him.

"Yes, and so are you. Your mother thought the madness was due to Underland, but they were wrong"

"They sent me away… because they were afraid of me loosing my mind" there was a hint of anger in his voice as he clenched his fists against his legs.

"Tarrant…" the White Queen could tell he was losing control

"I can't believe this" there it was again, the rage, he let it rip through him freely jumping from the sofa he turned to Mirana "all my life I lived with people who beat and abused me, my life was filled with nothing but pain because of an assumption. Because my genetics have been laced with insanity, I was chosen to suffer. I could have been here, with a family who loved me, who helped me through all the hardship and protected me!" his eyes glowed in fury as he began to pace quickly "they forced me into misery in fear of me becoming mad, of losing my mind… well I've already bloody lost it!" his voice filled the room, making Mirana flinch slightly.

"Tarrant please" she begged, standing from the sofa "please just calm down, let me explain"

Shaking his head he stormed from the room, desperate to leave the castle.


	7. I just though I should tell you

_**Alright so seeing as more than enough of you have read the notice, I have decided to give you all a new chapter! **_

**_BUT_**

**_You must all do me a favor...._**

**_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _**

**_PLEAAAASSSEEEE!!! _**

**_It keeps me going and I love to hear what you guys have to say, good or bad... just _****_REVIEW!_**

**_Anyways, on with the story. _**

**_--_**

The Hatter could hear his name being called behind him but he didn't care, the only thing that mattered to him was the betrayal he felt and the anger… such anger.

His mind desperately tried to find a away to release the rage, a way to relieve himself of the sensation but there was no way, nothing that didn't include brute violence.

Striding down the hall he passed many doors until he reached one that lead outside. He hands were balled into tight fists, arms locked down at his sides.

'_Go back' _the voice instructed

"No" he snarled, clenching his teeth against the urge to strike out at the invisible company.

'_Tarrant go back now' _it ordered, harsher than before.

"Why should I It's because of her stupid mother's consent I was forced to the Above Ground"

'_She knows things that you must learn, listen to me and go back!' _

"Who are you anyways?!" he bellowed to himself, screaming in frustration.

"Hatter!" a different voice broke through his mind

"Well that's just wonderful, another one just had to join you, as if my mind isn't crowded enough as it it"

"I'm not in your mind, I'm real. It's me Tarrant, look over here"

Turning he faced the dormouse who was standing on the edge of a short wall.

"Mally?" he asked, the anger slowly drifting away.

The minute the wrath left he was hit by a serious of emotions, anguish, betrayal, loss and grief.

"What's happening to me Mally?" he asked, his voice coating with pain

"Tarrant you need to see the White Queen, she'll help you with everything. I promise"

The Hatter slumped down to the ground next to the wall.

"I'm not from the Above Ground" he said quietly "well I am, but not originally"

"I know" Mallymkun replied

"How?"

"When I saw your anger against the Knave, I knew there was no way you belonged to the humans world"

He sighed "my parents sent me away in fear of me becoming mad, but I believe I already have" he felt a sudden thump on his shoulder as the dormouse dropped onto it.

"If that's the case, the only thing you can do is learn how to control it to the best of your abilities"

Nodding he stood up "Mirana can help me?"

"I'm positive she can, and will"

--

"Tarrant!" the White Queen called after the Hatter until he was out of sight.

_Please come back _she prayed to herself, desperate to make things right.

"Did you tell him the truth?" a familiar voice asked, making her sigh as she turned to face the smiling cat.

"Yes" she replied evenly, returning to her composed self instantly.

"And I take it that did not go well"

She shook her head "not at all"

"How much of him do you think is lost to the madness?"

"Not much, though more than I feared. Luckily he's nowhere near being consumed by it"

"Hm, do you believe he may be helped?"

"I do, tomorrow I'm going to see his mother and ask if she will help me"

"He does not know she is still alive, does he?"

Mirana shook her head "he doesn't know any of the Hightopps are"

"Good luck" with that he evaporated, leaving the Queen to stand alone in the hallway once more.

"Thank you Chess" she replied to the air before sighing loudly.

--

Slowly he made his way back into the castle, Mallymkun still sitting on his shoulder.

"Where is Thackery?" he asked, pausing at the door

"He's fine, Stayne seemed to have hit him a few times but nothing serious, he's just a little jumpy but he's resting"

The Hatter nodded and pulled open the door, cautiously walking down the halls.

"Promise me you'll stay calm this time, alright?"

"I promise"

Patting his shoulder the dormouse jumped off onto a small pillar by the door, leaving him to go the rest of the way alone.

"Thank you Mally, I'll be home tonight. Make sure Thackery's alright"

She nodded, sliding down the pillar and scurrying off.

Making his way back towards the hall in which he had left the Queen, he turned the corner to see her standing patiently in front of the same door.

Moving closer, he kept his eyes on the ground as he approached her.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" he said, bowing his head.

Placing a hand beneath his chin, she lifted his eyes to hers.

"Do not apologize, this is my fault. Please, come let me explain everything"

He nodded, following her back into the room and returning to his seat.

"First I must tell you that your mother still alive and well" she spoke calmly, a sense of relief washing over her as his eyes lit up with joy "she is not the only Hightopp still living either, many of the clan are still living in Witzend"

He nodded in understanding, allowing her to continue.

"Ilosovic Stayne could never have been more wrong when he said you didn't belong here. You belong more than most, your blood is 100% that of Underland. Though I fear for you, you are much like your father… you've inherited his skill immensely as well as his anger"

"You fear that I've inherited his madness as well"

She nodded "sadly yes, though despite what I believe I feel that you can learn to control your anger and suppress the madness"

"And will you help me?"

"I will try"

He smiled a warm smile, waiting for her to continue.

"I must apologize for not telling you all this sooner, I may have prevented this whole ordeal"

"You were only doing what you thought was right"

Mirana nodded "I've been meaning to speak my condolences for your loss of your mentor, John Silverwood. He was a good man"

Arching a brow at her in confusion he remained silent in hope for an explanation.

"The year you had the dream of the tea table, was the year I found out you knew of Underland. I decided to send Mr. Silverwood, a good friend of your father, to the Above Ground to help you and send you here if necessary"

A sudden feeling of grief and guilt plowed into him, causing him to let out a sharp breath.

"Tarrant, are you alright?"

He shook his head "no, his death was my fault"

"How can you say that?!" Mirana gasped, rushing to his side

"Because if it weren't for that dream, he never would have needed to help me and he never would have been killed by my fa-… that man"

"Oh you can not think that, I would have sent him up to teach you the trade anyways" \

He attempted a sad smile "I cannot thank you enough for that, when making hats it's the only time I feel truly happy"

"You have an incredible gift Tarrant, I could not let that go to waste" she patted him gently on the shoulder.

Pulling a small silver pocket watch from his waist coat he sighed "it's getting late, I should really be going. I must check on Thackery before he falls asleep"

She nodded, standing when he did.

"Thank you for a wonderful ball, and for offering me your help"

"I promise everything will be fine, just rest and I shall see you tomorrow"

Bowing slightly he left the room, quickly walking out into the cold night air.

_**--**_

**_REVIEW!!! DOOOOO IIITTTT!!! _**

**_PLEASE?_**


	8. Turn back time, if only

Quietly he unlocked the door, poking his head it to see if anyone was still awake.

The house was completely dark, not a soul be seen.

Taking off his jacket as he entered he did the same with his hat, hanging them by the door.

"How was it?" a voice asked, causing him to jump and smack into the door with a loud bang.

"Christ Mally, don't do that to me" he said, breathing hard as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry" Mallymkun replied, giggling quietly.

"S'alright. It went well" pushing off the wall he headed for the stairs, his little friend scurrying beside him.

"Do you think you're going to be alright?"

The Hatter shrugged "not to sure to be honest, I suppose we'll find out in time"

Mallymkun's expression saddened slightly.

"Don't worry Mally, everything will be fine. Where's Thackery?"

"He fell asleep about 20 minutes ago"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was waiting for you of course"

He smiled "you didn't have to"

"I wanted to" she protested stubbornly

"Fair enough, now off to bed"

Nodding she scurried off towards the small door in the floorboard, waving goodnight before disappearing behind it.

Sighing Tarrant sat down on the stairs, resting his head in his hands. It was nice to know where he truly belonged but despite the joy he was feeling about this newly learned secret, he could feel the darker emotions lingering below the shallow surface.

He was tired, he that that much, and he yearned for everything to work out and be fine. He yearned to return to his work and do what he loved.

Standing up he climbed the stairs with heavy feet, shuffling towards his bedroom.

Slipping under the blankets, he knew that sleep would come graciously, closing he eyes he sighed as he was pulled into unconsciousness.

It was never unusual for her to be seen brightly awake in the morning, though today she had awoken with a goal in mind.

Mounting her horse, the White Queen set off towards Witzend, praying the search for the Hatter's mother would not be difficult.

The journey to Witzend was not a hard one, the Hightopps' having been employed in the White Court for generations, established their clan not far from Marmoreal. Tarrant was the only one who lived apart, purely form a lack of knowledge.

Riding into the town she made her way to it's center, looking around curiously. She had refused the accompaniment of a guards, finding the idea offensive to the clan.

The town's center always brought back happy memories for her, many times as a young child she would come with her mother to celebrations that the Hightopps hosted. Their parties were always so lively and exciting, never a bore.

"Your highness!" someone called, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"Ina?" she smiled, sliding off her horse to greet her friend "oh it's so good to see you"

Ina smiled, it was obvious she was one of true Hightopp blood. Orangey-red curls fell down to her shoulders, bouncing lively as she walked. Her piercing dark green eyes caught you attention almost instantly, full of life and joy. Her eyes were lines with a vibrant purple, an odd trait the people of that clan seemed to develop. Though her appearance was nothing compared to that of Tarrant, the obvious relation was there.

"What brings you here?" Ina asked, smiling excitedly at her.

"I'm looking for Slàine" Mirana replied "Tarrant is in Underland"

Ina's eyes widened as she got very still "he's here?"

She nodded "he's living in the windmill in Queast"

"D-does he know?"

"Yes, that is why I must find Slàine immediately. I believe he needs all the help only a Hightopp such as your Aunt can provide"

"Oh of course, she's most likely in the art room. I'll take you there now"

Urgently Mirana followed her to a cozy looking home, entering quickly Ina lead her directly to the art room at the back of the house.

Opening the door she saw Tarrant's mother sitting peacefully on a stool before a canvas, her brush sliding expertly from one place to another.

"Slàine?" she asked, forcing the nervousness in her voice away.

The woman turned around, there was no doubting that she was Tarrant's mother, her vibrant orange hair fell into tight curls to her lower back, her eyes an unusual yellow with an outer green ring. Her skin was pale, but nowhere near as drastic as her sons.

Standing she grinned, the skirt of her brightly colored dress billowing around her.

"Mirana!" she cried happily, rushing to hug her.

Mirana returned the embrace gratefully, having known the woman her entire life, customary actions were no longer required.

She was the only living person who knew the White Queen as well as she did, not a soul in Underland knew her as well.

"Slàine" she greeted cheerfully, the nervousness she formerly felt evaporating completely.

"What's brought you here today my dear?"

Mirana sighed "I have something of great importance to tell you"

Slàine's face suddenly became quite serious "shall we move to the den?"

Nodding she followed her through the familiar house into a comfortable den.

"Please sit" Slàine instructed, joining her as she took her seat "so what is it you must tell me?"

"Tarrant has come back to Underland" she stated bluntly

"When?!"

"One month ago. John Silverwood was killed by Tarrant's adoptive father and he gave him the key before dying"

"Is Tarrant alright?"

Mirana sighed "that's why have I come. It appears that Underland was not the cause of the madness"

"He's gone mad…" Slàine breathed, her voice filled with utter defeat.

"No, he hasn't" she assured "Slàine I fear Tarrant is much like Alastair, I witness the anger his father had, in him"

"When did it happen?"

"Last night, the Knave Ilosovic Stayne enticed him and he lost his temper" she paused "I know he's not entirely mad. Only a small portion of his mind has been consumed and it's manageable"

Slàine sighed her face a mask of worry "I was praying this would never happen…" her voice was barely a whisper "oh my baby boy"

" Slàine please don't lose hope, you of all people will be able to help him"

Tarrant's mother nodded "though what makes you so sure he's willing to accept my help?"

"He's afraid, and he longs to see you, despite his anger against being sent away"

"He does not hate me?"

"No he doesn't"

"When can I see him?"

Mirana smiled "I'd like you to come back to Marmoreal with me today, and potentially stay for a length of time"

She nodded "of course, I'll pack my things"

It was only moments before Slàine assembled a bag of clothes, along with a few cherished items.

"Ready?" Mirana asked, mounting her horse

Slàine nodded, strapping her back to her own horse and mounting it as well.

The two sped off into the vast terrain separating Marmoreal and Witzend.

_Please don't hate me _Slàine prayed.

Tarrant awoke slowly the next morning, realizing the arrival pulsing headache from the over use of wrathful adrenaline the night before.

Groaning he rolled over, burying his face within a large golden pillow.

'_Get up, you have much to do today' _the voice said, surprisingly friendly

"Like what?" he asked groggily

'_You must make that boy's mother a hat' _

He had completely forgotten about that, though now he wasn't so sure the boy would want his services.

The realization swept over him in a cold dread. Almost the entire town had attended the ball last night, and every single one witness his flirtation with rage.

Having people dislike him even more was innerving, making his heart sink slightly.

"As if they didn't find me strange enough"

He could hear the voice laughing in his mind.

"What so funny?"

'_They never found you odd… what they were uncomfortable with was your similarity and resemblance to your father.' _

"How would you know I look like him"

It scoffed _'You will find out in time' _

Sighing in frustration the Hatter pulled himself out of bed, dressing quickly he tied his hair back in a shocking blue ribbon before leaving the room.

"Morning Hatter" Mallymkun said as he entered the kitchen.

He smiled "good morning, how are you?"

"Just dandy, Thackery made some tea would you like a cup?"

"Course"

Joining them at the table his eyes drifted over to a shaky March Hare who was sipping his tea nervously.

"Thackery?" he asked cautiously

"Hm?!" he replied with a jump.

"Are you alright?"

"J-just fine. A wee bit shaken is all"

It wasn't hard to see the lie behind his words, the sight of the Hare stirred the Hatter's anger slightly. One of his eyes were swollen shut and his ear hung limply as though keeping it erect would cause pain.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tarrant calmed slightly, he could feel the protective urge for his friends growing stronger and stronger.

"One day Stayne will pay for what he's done" he muttered quietly, sipping the tea that had been poured for him.

"Hatter, please. Everything's alright"

He looked down to see Mallymkun staring at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Mally. I'm sorry fore everything"

He put down the cup, allowing her to climb up his sleeve to his shoulder.

"No more anger alright? At least not any time soon"

"Alright, I promise. I shall stay calm and kind"

She smiled at "you have much work to do Hatter, I think you should get to it"

Tarrant nodded, the idea of making hats lighting a bright joy within him.

"I shall return for dinner" he continued in a whisper, only for Mallymkun to hear "make sure Thackery is alright, get him to calm down if you can"

She nodded, jumping down onto the table as he rose from his seat.

Slipping on a long black leather jacket, he grabbed his spool sash and hat putting them on as he walked out the door.

The walk to marmoreal was no longer a burden but more a time to attempt at thinking clearly, that had always been a challenge for him, even as a child he'd always have a hundred idea's racing around his head. Things he had said, things he wanted to or was going to say, things to do, things he's done… hats, many thoughts about hats, his friends, Underland, the Above Ground and the voice.

The voice had always been there, but it had worsened with age. So unpredictable as well, it would be friendly one minute or offensive the next, and you could never guess which one. Many times he'd tried to influence it with his mood, but alas no such luck.

Arriving at the gates of the Castle, he strode through the grounds glancing about casually.

The White Queen had made it very clear that he was welcome any time, it was incredible how close he'd become with all his new friends in such a short amount of time.

Walking into the castle he headed for his work room, entering it with a childish grin.

Never once had he gotten tired of being in his beloved room, he could spend hours even days in here without a second though.

Stepping into the middle of the room, he let his hands trail over the rows of fabric rolls, drinking in the colors and textures.

The room had definitely changed since the day he received it, now it looked as though someone was using it well, instead of a decoration room.

And use it well he did, hundreds maybe even more hats had come from him. All greatly adored and appraised by their owners.

Removing his hat, sash and coat he hung them on the back of a char turning to face the fabric once more. He knew all there was to know, what colors would work together, what ones wouldn't. Textures and styles, durability, trims and décor. Anything you could think of, he could make it without even the slightest bit of trouble.

He wished he had met the boys mother, personalized hats were always so much nicer.

Thinking back on what the boy had said, he pulled bits and pieces of the conversation to construct an image.

'_I worked all year to save up' _they are not wealthy

'_She always gushes about your hats' _recently he had made more along the lines of flashy and decorated.

The boy was well dressed, clearly clothing of the parent's choice. She had good taste and enjoyed the color green, due to his green dress shirt.

Snatching the rolls of fabric he tossed them over to the table, having practice bling aim many times before.

Moving to the decorative section of the room, he grabbed ribbons, flowers, gems and beads taking them along with him to the table.

He was going to make her a women's top hat, undersized and meant to be worn on a slight angle to the side.

Arms full of his supplies he organized it nicely on the table, cutting the needed material before placing the unused rolls back with the rest.

Green silk for the body and brim, a shade lighter than forest green, it was a royal color, rich and full of life.

Starting on his work it didn't take long for the hat to be finished, only the decoration remaining.

Wrapping a dark green, almost black, ribbon around the base he took the excess ribbon and folded and stitched it so that looking like a flower placed quaintly on the left side.

Taking a few smaller decorative flowers he placed them around the ribbon made flower, stitching a few beads onto the center of it, up it's 'petals' he placed small white crystal gems.

Finally he sewed a trail of assorted green ribbings, tucked and stitched into the band at the back of the hat, meant to hang approximately mid back.

Completely engrossed by his work, he failed to see the two people standing in the doorway, his attention currently focused on examining every stitch of the hat.

Slàine stood in the doorway, tears springing to her eyes. She watched as her son worked on a gorgeous green hat, entirely focused on the task at hand.

"Tarrant…" she whispered quietly, bringing a hand to her mouth as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

He looked so much like his father it scared her, the sight of her son made her heart ache, longing for all the years she'd lost with him to return. To see her little boy again, to hold him in her arms and sing him to sleep like she had so many times before. She'd lost all of that, his entirely childhood because of her assumptions and fear. She had cried the day the White Queen had sent him away, secretly wishing that she would have declined and forced her to rethink her choice, she felt as though she'd lost a piece of herself that day. Despite it being her decision, she wished she could spend her life with her son, but the urge to protect him from the madness was far to great.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her snap from her thoughts, her face now soaked with tears. Her breathing was shaky as she restrained herself from darting into the room and embracing her son.

"I'm fine" she muttered softly, covering Mirana's hand with her own in reassurance.

The White Queen nodded, stepping into the room slightly.

"Tarrant?" she asked calmly "there's someone here to see you"


	9. Is it really you?

_**Author's note: **_

**_Hey everyone, sorry it's been taking so long to post chapters.... maybe it's the LACK OF REVIEW! XD _**

**_No but seriously, I can't ask this enough. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU_**

**_EVEN SOMETHING SHORT...._**

**_JUST ANYTHING _**

**_SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! _**

**_Please?_**

The Hatter shifted his gave to the door, there was Mirana standing and someone behind her, leaning slightly he caught glimpse of the tear stained face of the unknown woman. His eyes flew wide when he realized exactly who it was he was looking at.

There she stood, eyes red and slightly swollen from her tears, her face damp from crying as she sniffled quietly. Her long orange hair hung down past her shoulders, her pale skin and bright eyes surrounded by vibrant colors.

He was at a loss for word, it wouldn't take much for anyone to guess their genetic connection, despite her age it was clear time had been kind to her for she did not look a day over the age of thirty.

"Tarrant?" Mirana asked again, though his eyes never left the other "Tarrant, this is your mother, Slàine Hightopp"

The hat he was holding fell from his hands, it was as though the intro entirely confirmed what he already knew.

She stepped out from behind Mirana so that she stood mere steps away from her son, he had grown up to be a fine young man and she could see that, but she could also see years of pain behind those eyes, she could see that he was forced to grow up much faster than he should have.

"I believe I should give you both some privacy" Mirana said, answering Tarrant's unasked request. Hastily she left the room, closing the door behind her.

The minute the door was close Slàine spoke, her voice shaky from the tears.

"Tarrant…" she said softly "oh god I'm so sorry" a new wave of sobs overcame her, tears rushing down her face swiftly.

He didn't know what to do, or even say. He wanted so badly to hold her and tell her everything was alright but he wasn't sure if he should.

Nervously he moved closer to her, now standing inches apart.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated again, so softly he wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it.

The urge was incredible, he wanted to stop her tears and make everything better. Despite having never known her, he knew he loved her and he understood just how much she loved him.

Closing the gap between them, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please don't cry" he begged, not wanting her to feel sorrow.

Slàine tightened her grip around him as she sobbed against his chest "I never should have sent you away, this is all my fault. If only I could turn back time, I never would have done it" she wished the tears would stop, but every emotion of hurt and longing she had suppressed over the years had come crashing down upon her.

It pained him greatly to see her like that, to see her sorrow and anguish… he could feel it. Every bit of emotion pouring from her was sent directly into him, it was agonizing to feel that of a mother who could not see her child, no other sadness could compare.

"Oh Tarrant, my son, please forgive me."

The words hit him hard, his mother begging for the forgiveness she already had.

"I have already forgiven you" he said softly, holding her close.

She looked up at him with swollen eyes, joy had mingled with the sorrow within them.

"You only sent me away to protect me" he said with a smile "I cannot hate you for showing your love"

"And I do love you, don't ever think I don't"

He nodded slowly "I love you to mother, please do not cry anymore"

She smiled, the sadness now completely gone "alright"

Cautiously he released her, grinning cheerfully at her now improved mood.

"You've grown up so much, you look so much like your father" she said, matching his smile with her own "and now you are the queen's hatter! I'm so proud of you!"

"Tell me about him" the Hatter said, leading her to a chair next to his work table.

"Your father?"

He nodded

She sighed thoughtfully "he was a good man, very well known amongst the Hightopps. We loved each other very much, and he absolutely adored you. You were his life, you were born a year before he'd lost his mind completely. Many believe he had it worse than any other Hightopp, though he had held it off for as long as he could" she paused to watch as Tarrant moved over to one of the rows of fabric, picking out a bright turquoise along with a few other blues, she continued her story "you were the perfect combination between us, you were literally divided in half by physical traits. Your left eye is the color of your father's eyes, and your right eye is mine. Though you are so much like him, he was the Hatter here before you, but you've taken his skill and improved it"

He was now cutting the fabric skillfully, not a single pause of doubt.

"He had always been mad, but that made me love him even more. Things were definitely challenging at times but they eventually worked themselves out"

"How did he first start going mad?" he asked, moving to the sewing machine.

"He heard voices, though they got worse with time, at first it wasn't to severe. He had a temper like no other that was the main reason why people thought him to have it worse than the others"

The Hatter let out an exasperated sigh, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Mirana told me about yesterday and how you lost your temper"

He nodded "unfortunately I did"

"Do not be afraid, there are ways to suppress it, you only need to discover which will work for you"

"What did my father do?"

"Alastair always found thinking of his family calmed him down, or a simple distraction"

The idea seemed to be effective enough "when I love my temper next, or begin to I shall try those methods"

Slàine nodded patiently "I'll be staying here at the castle if you feel you need me"

Yet again a smile stretched across his features, warming her heart.

They talked for what seemed to be ages about things such as Witzend, painting, the other Hightopps, hats, Underland, he had told her about Mallymkun and Thackery, as well as Stayne and the ball.

"You were such a curious child, Lord I wish I had you longer, I would have done anything to watch you grow up"

"How long was I in Underland after I was born?"

"Only a year, any younger than that I thought was wrong to send away. Tarrant, don't ever think we didn't want you, your father and I were so worried you'd inherit the Hightopp curse that we would have gone to great lengths to protect you from it"

He nodded "I know that you wanted me, I know the difference between parents who love you and who don't"

"Who did you live with?" she asked nervously, protective anger over her son rising.

"The Vanhordens" he replied, keeping his gaze focused on his work.

"Did they…?"

"Beat me? Yes, every day. Never the wife, only the husband. He was the one who'd killed John Silverwood out of… well I'm not really sure why, he made it seem as though it was jealousy but I knew one could not be jealous of loosing something they never wanted nor loved to being with" he did not sound angry, or vengeful. His was merely that of someone who'd realized they cannot change the past.

"Mirana's mother had promised me she'd send you to a good home" Slàine was clearly upset, there was obvious anger in her voice though nothing as severe as Tarrant's.

"Please do not get upset, everything is fine now" he left what he was sewing and moved towards her, kneeling in front of the chair "all of that's over and done with"

He watched as the anger drained from her eyes "I will always blame myself for putting you through that"

"It's not your fault. I do not want you to be upset purely because of a mistake"

"But I was my mistake"

"I don't care. I'm here now, I'm fine… mostly… finally you are with me, do not dwell on things neither of us can change"

Nodding she smiled, kissing his cheek softly "you are so grown up" she said cheerfully.

"Most of the time" he replied with a laugh.

Rising to his feet he returned to his work table and started back at his work.

"How was your time at school?" Slàine asked curiously, playing with the hem of her dress.

The Hatter stiffened slightly, he may have gotten over the idea of his Above Ground parents abusing him, but the pain of being mocked as a child still lingered.

Remaining silent he hunched even further over his task, hoping the question would disappear.

"Tarrant?" she asked carefully, noticing the quick change in his mood.

_So much like his father _she though

"Tarrant what's wrong? Did something happen when you attended school?"

Still he remained silent. Despite his recent lack of memories, he could easily remember the most painful ones, and his school years were without a doubt a part of that.

"Please stop asking me" he said quietly, not looking from his work.

Standing from the chair Slàine made her way over to him, stopping at his side.

The weather had changed substantially, mere moment before it was a clear night sky which now had turned into a mess of rain and lightening.

It wasn't odd for Underland to be controlled by people's emotions, she'd seen it happen before with the younger children in Witzend.

The weather was usually controlled by the strongest emotions in that area, and there was n doubting it was Tarrant.

"Love you can tell me, I promise not to get upset"

It was clear he was struggling with whether or not to tell her, he didn't want to upset her even more… knowing how she reacted to him telling her about the Vanhordens.

"I know I can tell you anything" he said, his voice no louder than whisper.

"I don't mean to seem nosy or prying, but it's important to me to know about your life…"

"That may be hard seeing as I don't remember much of it" he said drearily "none of the good memories anyways"

Slàine took a step back, her son was far more damaged than she had realized, and this pained her more than anything.

_Alastair would be so upset with me _she thought, glancing about nervously. _Look at what I've done to our son. _

She knew already that school had not been a joyful time for him, which made her want to know about it even more.

"It might help to talk to me about it" she said wearily, trying her best to make the situation worse.

The effort she was putting into getting him to talk was unbelievable; anyone else would have given up wit minute he said no.

'_That's because she's your mother' _the voice said, making him flinch slightly.

Oh how he wanted that voice to go away, just to leave him alone and restore his sanity.

"This is not your place" he muttered to the voice, hands still working quickly on his new project.

'_If it's your pace, then it's my place… Am I not a part of you?' _

It spoke truth, which bothered him even more.

"You are not a part or me, you never will be" he spoke the voice again, completely unaware of his mother staring at him with sad eyes.

"Tarrant" she aid softly "Tarrant, who are you talking to?" she knew he was hearing voices, and that bothered her immensely.

"I'm talking to my very own piece of genetic insanity" he said stiffly, unaware that he wasn't talking to the voice anymore.

It took a moment before he clued into the situation, fully aware his mother had witnessed a piece of the mind he had lost.

"I hope I did not disappoint" he said bitterly "am I as mad as the White Queen said?"

Slàine didn't know how to respond, his father had been a hundred times worse but there was never self-loathing behind his madness. She supposed that was one more thing to thank those god awful Above Grounders for.

"Do not blame yourself for that voice" she said, her tone filled with determination. She was very determined to help her son, to rid him of all the terrible insanity, even if only for a little while.

The sewing machine slowed to a stop as he took his hands away from the project, taking a step back from the table he looked at his mother.

"They teased me, and hit me for my oddly colored hair and eyes. My skin had always been abnormally pale in the Above Ground, it was only when I came to Underland that the colors were added"

"The children at school did that?"

He nodded "every day, and I didn't have a friend in the world, not until I met Mr. Silverwood" slowly he sat down in one of the chairs by the table "school was meant to be a place where I could escape the hardships of my home, but in turn I was always faced with new ones. Tell me mother, have you ever been beaten with rocks until you fell unconscious?"

The urge to cry was upon her again, though she had promised not to get upset so forcing it away she remained strong.

"You don't have to deal with that anymore love, all that is done and over with"

He sighed closing his eyes he leaned back into the chair wishing all the negative feelings would go away… but they didn't.

Eyes still closed he felt a soft kiss being placed on his furrowed brow.

"I'll leave you alone, it's about time I got some rest"

The sound of the kindness in his mother's voice sent away some of the negativity, making him feel a little more at peace.

"Good night" he said leisurely, enjoying how comfortable his chair was.

"Good night son" she replied, closing the door softly behind her.

Already almost asleep, Tarrant decided to spend the night in his work room.

Sleep overtaking him, he sunk deeply into the cushions of his chair.

_Children always seemed to be true to their words… at least these ones were. _

_Just like they had promised, at exactly 3 o'clock pm they had been waiting for him outside the school doors, the sneers that their faces loved to bear already in place. _

_There were more this time, usually here were only one or two, but today there was a whole cluster, all ready to do the same thing. _

_He wondered if these children's parents had ever taught them right from wrong, his had never taught him but he knew about it all the same. _

_Lord he wished there were fewer, he could defend himself against the usual number. _

_Two people can only throw so many rocks, but maybe that explains why they brought more this time… he'd gotten awfully good at catching. _

"_Oi, you!" one of the boys called to him. _

_As if they didn't know his name, everybody knew him… Tarrant Hightopp, the devil's child. Tarrant Hightopp, the circus clown. Tarrant Hightopp, the freak. Tarrant Hightopp, thow with unholy eyes. Tarrant Hightopp… the one parent's warn you about. _

_He turned to face the boy, hands stuffed deep into his jacket pockets. The boy stood there, his hands wrapped tightly around a jagged rock ready to release it towards Tarrant. _

"_Again? Really?" Tarrant asked, frustrated by how many times this same situation had taken place "don't you think you've thrown enough rocks at me?" _

_The boy smirked wickedly, raising his hand containing the rock "now" he sneered. _

_Tarrant sighed, bracing himself for the pain to come.  
With a strong arm the rock was released, flying quickly towards him. Swiftly he'd managed to dodge it, causing the boy to cuss at him violently. _

_Hell a stop of emotional pain as the names were screamed at him from all directions, he was surrounded now, the children had moved to encircle him all bearing stones at the ready. _

_No adult ever stopped this, all the parents encouraged their children to assault 'the devil child'. _

_Tarrant never understood the parent's logic, if he was indeed the son of Satan , why would one assault a being who could inflict pain or death upon them effortlessly. _

_Sometimes he wished he was the devil's child so he could give back to the children, all the 'wonderful' times they'd given him. _

_A hard blow to the side of his head, followed by an insult, pulled him out of his train of thought. _

_The voice inside his head, the one that wasn't his, kept telling him to run but he didn't. Children loved to chase things. _

_Another hit to the forehead, he could feel warm blood rushing from the burning cut. They loved it when he bled, his blood had always been a much darker red than It should have been. _

_Another hit to the arm, the leg, the stomach, the shoulder. Soon enough he was being pelted with stones, trying his best not to collapse he could see the world spinning from the multiple hits to the head. _

_A hard blow to the neck made him yelp out in pain, earning cries of laughter from the circle of attackers. _

_Tears now mixed with blood on his face, his eye was starting to bruise as he struggled to stay conscious. _

'Run, leave, get out of here. Now!' _the voice urged, but it was to late, he was to weak and far to dizzy to run. The children wouldn't kill him, he knew that much, though they had come very close before._

_Unwillingly his knees gave out, sending him towards the ground. Children laughed loudly and obnoxiously as his head smashed against the ground. _

Tarrant awoke with a cry of pain, his head was throbbing painfully as he wiped the unintentional tears from his eyes. The pain in his head was making it hard to focus, the room spinning as he tried to look about.

Breathing hard he slowly shifted to rest his head in his hands, praying silently for the pain to go away.

He was aware this time of the tears flowing steadily down his face, everything was becoming to much and he now felt the overwhelming sense of panic that had been held off.

The forceful opening of the door caused him to groan as the loud noise did nothing to help his splitting headache.

"Tarrant?" his mother's voice was unmistakable, making his heart sink slightly. He didn't want her to see him, weak and vulnerable. This was not the way he wanted his mother to know him.

"Tarrant what happened?" she asked, closing the door quietly and moving closer to her son.

She could see his shoulders trembling from what she knew was not laughter, the idea that something could bring pain to her child like that hurt her as well.

Slowly Tarrant attempted to stand, wanting juts to leave and go home where he could barricade himself in one of the many rooms.

The attempt failed as the room spun uncontrollably, forcing him to fall against the table for support.

"Tarrant!| his mother cried, rushing to help him back into his seat.

He looked an utter mess, his once tied back hair was now mostly out of the ribbon, falling around his face in a curly mess.

His eyes were red and tired, large bags had formed under them, during the colors.

Placing a worried hand on his shoulder she prayed he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Love, what happened?" she asked,

Taking in a shaky breath he gave up on the idea of keeping her from helping him, everything seemed to be hitting him all at once.

"Why can't the bad memories fade as well?" he asked, his voice shaking as he spoke.

It wasn't fear he felt, just pain. Both physically and emotionally, the assaults had happened so many times… and every time it hurt him more and more.

Slàine couldn't help but be confused, he was being incredibly vague and to openly assume the problem could potentially upset him.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded, gripped the arms of the chair tighter and he tried to push the memory away.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

No thought was needed when he automatically hugged her back, he'd never experienced a parental moment like that before… he had never been given the opportunity as a child.

Over since he was little had to do everything for himself, never once did he ask for help hin fear it would earn him a beating. Gradually he learned to hate accepting help, he'd grown up rather quickly and developed skills to minimize the abuse he received at home.

Hiding his tears was one he'd used so often it was almost a profession, but now he didn't want to.

It felt like to be help in an embrace made purely of unconditional love. It was nice that at a moment's notice his mum would be there, ready to help him through things.

Help… the idea didn't seem so bad now, at least not her help anyways.

"It's never to late to enjoy your childhood Tarrant" Slàine said smiling warmly at him. She kissed his cheek gently, wiping the tears from his eyes "and you are never too old for your mother" she added with a chuckle.

A smile broke though the sorrow on his features as he chuckled along with her "thank you"

Dismissing the thanks, she turned to look around the workroom, hats upon stands littered the majority of the surfaces.

"You put your father's work to shame" she said, giving him a proud look.

His face brightened as he moved to stand next to her, holding something in his hand he held it out to her.

Slàine gasped at the sight of the bright turquoise halo hat, garnished with a few classy decorations and a lighter blue lace.

"I made it for you yesterday, while we were talking" he said, eyes gleaming with excitement

"Oh Tarrant… It's beautiful" she took it carefully from his hands, turning it over in hers to look at it from every angle.

Along the inside slightly above the band were delicate hand stitched letters in a fine silver thread.

'_Property of Slàine Hightopp, a wonderful mother who is greatly loved' _

Her words caught in her throat as she tried to explain how much this meant to her.

"This is- you shouldn't have- how can I-" sighing she smiled in embarrassment at her fumbled sentences.

"You're welcome" the Hatter replied "now try it on"

Nodding she rushed over to a mirror, placing the hat on her head carefully.

It fit perfectly, though he had a knack for guessing sizes without the slightest bit of information.

"Tarrant, this is incredible" she beamed, a Cheshire cat smile plastered on her features.

"Would you like to come to my house for tea?" he blurted, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Oh of course!" she accepted, glancing at the time "do you think we could make it tea and lunch? I'm starving"

Tarrant nodded, moving to the door he grabbed his coat, sash and hat putting them off before walking out the door.

"Tarrant?" Slàine asked, slipping on a traveling cloak as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Did you make that hat?"

The question took him slightly off guard, continuing to walk through the halls he took it off, turning it around in his hands.

"I did indeed, why do you ask?"

"May I?" she held out her hands as he passed it to her "this is, I can't- no I _can _believe you made this but, did you poke the pattern into the leather?"

He nodded "The only things I did not make are the hat pins, the feather and the card"

"How long did it take?"

"Four years"

Slàine almost dropped the hat in shock "four _years?_"

Tarrant chuckled "Aye, four years. I made it when I was living with Mr. Silverwood"

"You knew John? But how?"

"Apparently Mirana sent him to the Above Ground to help me and teach me the family trade" he smiled "though I didn't know that at the time, I only knew I loved hats"

"Where is he now?" she asked, handing back the hat

"He's dead" the Hatter replied putting it on.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"My adoptive father stabbed him in the heart" the explanation was rather nonchalant, something the Hatter never had a tendency to be.

"Just another lovely quality to add onto the list of them"

"I'm sure one could write a novel purely based on their qualities"

The two laughed light heartedly as they walked out the doors and passed the gates into the long stretch of land between Marmoreal and Queast.

Unlike usual, the walk was quick and full over conversation… this time between two people, and not just the Hatter and himself.

They arrived in front of his home, Slàine smiled brightly at the sight of the long row of tables.

"I have yet to host a true tea party there" he said, making her smile even more.

"Well then today will be that day"

They entered the yard, passing the tables to pause at the front door.

"wait here one second" he said, opening the door and poking his head in.

Seeing no sign of his eccentric friends he deemed the front room safe and ushered his mother in.

"Sorry about that, it's just that Thackery has gotten into the habit of-" He was interrupted by a cup flying high-speed towards them.

Beating it out of the way he frowned and continued his sentence "-of throwing things"

"You're late!" Thackery cried, darting into the room.

"Normally I would have told him to stop, but you really are late. You never came home for dinner last night" Mallymkun frowned at him from beside the Hare.

"I'm sorry Mally, I got caught up at work, though as for you smashing another one of my cups" he shot Thackery a half hearted glare "You almost hit our quest"

Thackery giggled goofily "sorry"

"Mally, Thackery meet my mother Slàine Hightopp, mother these are my two goofball friends"

Slàine chuckled "it's nice to meet you"

"You're Tarrant's…. mother? As in real mother?" Mally was in awe at the idea

"Yes, his real mother. I am a Hightopp, so was his father"

"Well isn't that touching" the March are blurted with a chuckle

The Hatter joined his laughter as Mally continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Mally?" Tarrant asked, wondering why his friend was so shocked

Without a word the dormouse scurried off, leaving the others to stand in confusion.

"I'll be right back" he said disappearing after her.

The Hatter paused in front of the small door, kneeling down he tapped his knuckle gently against it, patiently waiting an answer.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a small little white mouse.

"Mallymkun" he said his voice quite serious "what was that about?"

Mallymkun shifted nervously "why is she here?"

"Because she's my mother, why are you so upset about her being here?"

She shrugged "because your family abandoned you"

Tarrant smiled warmly "Oh Mally, there is so much you must know about that. They did not abandon me, they were trying to save me"

"From what?"

"From going mad" he laughed "but it seems as though I already am"

The dormouse giggled quietly

"See? There is no reason to be upset, I'm not so neither should you"

Mallymkun nodded, her expression brightened substantially.

"So, will you join us? We are having tea and lunch, outside"

"A real tea party?" she asked eagerly

He nodded "the best one you'll ever attend"

_**Please.... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	10. Hurt takes time to fade

_**Thank the long weekend for the quick updates! Gives me time to type out everything I wrote by hand... **_

**_Anyways, a special thanks to _**

**_-Katieghost_**

**_and _**

**_-Ngoc Chau_**

**_For the really quick and very nice reviews! It really means a lot to me that you took the effort to say some feedback. _**

**_Anyways, on with the story_**

**_--_**

It didn't take long for the mood to lighten, Thackery had made an immense lunch despite the protests against need that much food.

Sitting in his chair at the head of the table, his mother on his right, Thackery beside her and Mally sitting on the table to his left, he could help but think of how wonderful this was.

Conversation was lively as everyone inquired about everyone else, laughter sounded boisterously throughout the yard as Slàine wiped cheerful tears from her eyes.

"You're awfully quiet Hatter" Mallymkun said, looking up at him with joyful eyes.

"Merely enjoying the moment" he replied, grinning down at her.

There was a breeze like sound and a clank of cups, making the Hatter frown

"Hello Tarrant" Ches said, solidifying at the other end of the table

"Ches?" Slàine said, causing Tarrant to look at her in confusion.

"Slàine I must say, it's been far too long. I suppose I should have known the young Hatter here would be your offspring"

She chuckled "as _charming_ as ever I see"

The cat merely smiled in response

"You two know each other?" The Hatter asked, earning an eye roll form the cat.

"Your father was employed in court, do you honestly find it surprising that I know your family?" Chess said sardonically.

He thought a out it a moment "I suppose your right"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ches asked

"As long as you don't break anything, then you are welcome"

The smile widened

Hours went by and eventually the sun began to set, cooling the night air quite quickly.

"we have a guest room if you'd like to stay the night" Mallymkun offered to Tarrant's mother "walking through the forest at night isn't the best idea"

Slàine nodded "well if it's alright with Tarrant"

"Of course it is!" he chimed in happily "you are always welcome here"

"Thank you son" she replied thankfully "tomorrow I would love if you'd accompany me to Witzend, to see the Hightopp clan yourself"

Tarrant's eyes lit with excitement "I'd love to"

As the sun dipped further and further in the soon to be night sky, they bid their farewells to Cheshire before moving inside.

There is no need to be shy love, this is your home too"

Tarrant stood in front of the quaint little building, chewing his lip nervously

Chuckling his mother moved towards him, taking his hand she led him onto the porch and through the door.

Almost instantly the memories hit him.

_Giggling loudly he ran into his mother's open arms, stumbling the last few steps. _

_Embracing him she lifted him into the air, smiling when he laughed playfully. _

"_Wee!" she cried as she spun around _

_Her laughter soon joined his as she sat down on the sofa, bouncing him gently on her knee. _

_The sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention, after a few seconds his father appeared in the room, love filling his eyes at the sight before him. _

"_Hello love" he said, leaning over the back of the sofa so kiss Slàine softly. _

"_How was work?" she asked cheerfully, still bouncing a giggling Tarrant. _

"_slightly uneventful but enjoyable none the less" _

_The toddler finally noticed his father's presence, face lighting up in excitement. _

"_Daddy!" he exclaimed, reaching for his father._

_Alastair picked up his son from his mother's lap, kissing his cheek lovingly. _

"_How's my boy doing?" _

"_Mummy and I played all day, and she helped me pant a picture!" _

"_Did she now" his father asked, smiling at the adorable lisp the young boy seemed to have inherited. _

_Tarrant nodded_

"_Well then we must see it at once!" _

_Holding his son with one arm, he took his wife's hand with the other leading her over to the art room. _

_Letting Tarrant down he watched as the tyke ran towards a bright painting. _

_With a little difficulty he brought the painting over to his father, holding it proudly. _

_It was a hat, drawn as well as a child could. _

_Around it was swirls of every color, some of them obviously done by his mother. _

"_It's amazing!" Alastair said, kneeling in front of his son "would it be alright with you if I hung it up in my workroom at the castle?"_

_Tarrant shook his head "take it father! I made it for you!" _

_His father smiled and embraced his son "I love it" _

"Tarrant?" Slàine asked, shaking his shoulder slightly

"I remember!" he exclaimed suddenly, making his mother jump.

"Remember what?"

"You, my father and… the painting"

She smiled "you were quite the artist"

"He did not seem mad"

"Sadly, he was, but seeing you always brought back his sanity enough for him to be a good father"

Tarrant sighed "he really did love me, didn't he?"

"We both still do, despite him not being here his love will never die"

A smile decorated his features as he looked about the home.

"I have something for you" she said suddenly, rushing to another room.

The Hatter followed her, leaning against the door frame he watched her search through drawers.

After a few minutes of looking, she finally found the item of interest. Turning to face him she watched as his eyes flew wide at the sight of her find.

She was holding a very long, very dangerous looking sword.

"Wh-what?" he asked, confused

Slàine chuckled "this was your father's, the White Queen gave it to him and he was meant to give it to you"

"Why did she give him a sword, he was a Hatter not a soldier"

"When someone is employed in the White Court, especially one of the Hightopp clan, they are meant to also protect the Queen in times of danger. The Hatter tends to be one of the people closest to the Queen so they are given the order to protect her" she handed him the sword "this is yours now, use it well"

Even at his height he could place the tip of the sword on the ground and still have his hand resting comfortably on the hilt's end like an oversized cane.

"Thank you" he said examining the weapon

"He would be so proud of you"

**__****REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Momentary Happiness

_**Haha fast updating FTW! **_

**_I wanna say a special thanks to _**

_**RealitySwitcher**_

**_For a truly wonderful review! _**

**_Thank you so much :)_**

**_Anyways, on with the story. _**

**_and remember..._**

**_REVIEW!_**

To say that time flies when you are having fun would be an understatement.

Two years had gone by since his arrival in Underland, the idea that so much time had already passed always baffled him immensely.

So many amazing things had happened in that time, he'd gotten to know the Hightopp clan incredibly well and often had tea parties with a multitude of his relatives.

He had discovered that the majority of Underland's inhabitants were in fact a part of his clan, though of course there were a few others, the Hightopps always outnumbered them.

Hats continued to fly from his workroom, many for the Queen as well as the town's folk.

The amount he had learned was incredible, from family history to how to futterwacken. Oddly enough the eccentric dance was something he excelled in greatly, his mother always said it was his true Hightopp blood.

Though the thing he loved most was that his madness was gone, not once since the last outburst with his mother two years ago, had he heard a single voice in his head that was not his own.

He knew that he was not cured, but that the madness had been suppressed enough for him to completely forget about it.

"Tarrant?"

He looked up from his work to see the White Queen standing patiently in his doorway.

"Mirana" he said, standing and moving from behind the table to bow respectfully.

"Are you aware of the celebrations today in Witzend?"

"Course"

"I expect that you are attending"

"Absolutely!"

"Wonderful" she replied cheerfully clasping her hands together.

The Hatter smiled warmly at her and she returned the expression

"Well, I shall allow you resume your work"

"Thank you" he bowed again and returned to his table as she left.

He'd been to parties before, though nothing like the one that day. It was 'Fatourish day' a day, a day of festivities. The Hightopp clan was always the one who hosted the parties, mainly because they did it best.

Every can would be attending this festivity, so of course it must be magnificent.

"Mally, why aren't you coming?" Tarrant asked, slipping on his coat.

"Thackery's not feeling too good so I promised I'd stay home"

"And you're sure you don't want any help?"

"Positive, you go enjoy yourself we'll be fine"

"I just feel bad leaving to a festivity while my friends are not"

Mallymkun smiled "you have an obligation to the Queen, don't forget that"

He nodded, placing his hat on his head before pulling his now shoulder length hair out from under his jacket.

"I promise I'll be back the moment I can"

"Take your time, enjoy yourself" she said, ushering him to the door.

Tarrant stepped out into the warm air of early summer, it was still chilly enough for his jacket but were he to rid himself of it, he would not be cold.

Quickly he made his way through the thick forest to Marmoreal, where he met the Queen at the gates.

"So sorry I am late" he said, bowing slightly "Thackery was feeling a little under the weather so I offered to help"

"It's completely alright, shall we?'

Nodding he walked slowly beside her as she rode her horse in a leisurely walk.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Witzend, where the festivities had already commenced. Children ran about as cheerful music was played. Many danced around the Maypole while the adults chatted and danced, food was served from various places all of which filled the area with an intoxicating aroma.

At the approach of the White Queen, the music quieted as everyone bowed and curtsied to greet their royalty.

"Welcome your highness" one of the musicians said, bowing a little deeper.

"Thank you" she said smoothly, smiling warmly at him "please continue with the celebration"

The music started up in a vibrant jig as everyone commenced the dancing once more.

"Tarrant!" Slàine came rushing towards her son, embracing him lovingly.

He chuckled as she hugged him like he'd been gone for weeks instead of days.

"Hello Mother" he laughed, returning the hug.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she asked, eyes bright with excitement.

"Absolutely"

Looking up at the White Queen, her nod of approval was all he needed before darting off into the crown with his mother.

The party was incredibly, they danced and laughed for hours, it seemed as though everyone was as happy as him. Everywhere he looked, cheerful eyes looked back at him, not a single one with a negative emotion.

"Hatter!" a small voice called, causing him to turn around quickly.

"Lilabeth?" he asked, recognizing the young girl he'd met during his first days in Underland.

She smiled nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh my word, you've grown up so much! I hardly recognized you" he said, kneeling down in front of her.

It was true; he hadn't seen her since that day. Of course, he had been true to his word and came back to visit her but after that one time no other encounters had taken place.

Her giggle made him smile warmly "and might I ask as to how old you are?"

"Six and a half!" she said proudly

"Six?" he exclaimed with an over enthusiastic shock "you look so much older, I could have sworn at least eight maybe nine"

Lilabeth's smile widened.

"So what can I do for you my dear?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"I came to ask you to dance" she declared

"Well of course I'd love to"

Standing up he lifted her so that she stood on his shoes, holding her hands gently.

Laughing happily she smiled up at him excitedly, eyes filled with joy.

Conveniently an up tempo waltz began as they spun on the dance floor.

"Hatter?" Lilabeth asked as he continued to dance with her on his feet.

"Hm?" he replied

"Do you think I could come visit you at the White Castle?"

"Course dear, any time you'd like"

The youngling clapped joyfully before hugging him around the waist.

Eventually the sng stopped and he lifted her off his feet and onto the ground.

"I must go for now, but ask your mum for permission and you an come visit me anytime"

Nodding her darted off into the crown to return to her mother.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face a dark haired woman sporting a small green top hat.

"I'd just like to thank you" she said

Looking at the hat again he realized who she was "oh! You must be Jae's mother. I do hope everything was to your liking"

"Absolutely, this hat is my favorite item that I own"

He smiled "It was very thoughtful of your some to come to me"

She nodded "he was so proud to give it to me"

"I'm glad, I must with you a very belated happy birthday"

"Thank you very much"

They chatted for a moment longer while he told her of his work and her of how much she loved his hats.

Saying their goodbyes they left to find their families once the conversation had ended.

Spotting his mother he made his way towards her, which conveniently was right next to the White Queen.  
"Tarrant! Enjoying yourself?" his mother asked, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Absolutely, this is incredible!" he replied, eyes bright with excitement.

He turned to watch the crowd standing next to the White Queen, it was quite the sight to behold, colors flowing as people danced.

The music picked up as children laughed and darted to the Maypole.

Happily the Hatter began clapping in time with the music, a wide grin on his face.

If someone were to tell him everything that was meant to happen that day, he would not have believed the, but when the loud crack broke through the music and everyone slowed to see it's source his heart absolutely dropped as he forced every inch of his mind to work in his favor.

_**REVIEW! PLLLLLEEEAAAAASEEEE**_


	12. Welcome back destruction

_**sorry about how short it is... but the cliffhanger wouldn't have worked otherwise. **_

**_anywho, hope you like this... i know it's pretty brutal but it's how I figured the Jabberwocky attack would happen. _**

**_Remember. _**

**_REVIEW!_**

"Mother! Run!" he bellowed, his hand finding the rains of the Queen's horse, gripping them hard he yanked them as he ran, completely unfazed by the dropping of his hat.

"Hold on!" he ordered, watching as Mirana wrapped her arms around the horse, holding on as he had instructed.

He ran as fast as he could, leading the horse away from the destruction behind him. Not once did he looked back, he did not see the Jabberwocky's flame burn the Vorpal Knight, he did not see Ilosovic Stayne ride in and claim the Vorpal blade as well as the crown, getting the Queen away was his first priority.

"Tarrant, Marmoreal is safe I can make it the rest of the way"

The Hatter looked up at her, her crown no longer sitting atop her head.

"I must keep you-"

"You must help your family" she interrupted "go!"

Nodding he took off towards Witzend, the burning screams only firing his rage even more.

Nothing could compare to the horror he felt at the sight before him.

Children burning, families dying, homes destroyed, too see any survivors come from this would be highly unlikely that very thought broke him to pieces.

Frantically he looked for a way to help all the people who were dying. Not a single thing presented itself for means of protection.

Instinctively he ran into the middle of the yard, distraction, if he could distract the beast then maybe those who were still alive could save themselves.

"Tarrant, stop!"

He turned to see his mother's agonized face, running towards him she pushing him out of the way of a string of flame.

The Hatter watched from the ground as the blue fire annihilated the last of his family, burning her into nothing but powdery ash.

Screaming he attempted t get up and run to her but she was gone, not a speck of her existence remained as the Jabberwocky continued to finish off the rest of his home and its inhabitants.

He stood as he watched everything perish around him, unwillingly his eyes drifted to the source of a blood curdling scream.

Lilabeth lay writing on the ground as she was burned by the Jabberwocky.

Tarrant's mind could not process what was happening, all he knew was that he felt sick, running he bent over emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Taking a few more steps he collapsed hard onto the ground, shaking as he curled into himself, wrapping hi arms around his aching chest.

His mind was screaming to make it stop, to take away all the pain and the images, all he could see was the terrorized faces of the dying families, and Lilabeth… the thoughts of her destroyed body ripped him apart.

A hoarse scream tore its way from his chest, echoing throughout the destroyed remains.

The thought of the Jabberwocky still being there didn't even cross his mind, even if it was he didn't care death could have been a relief to the agony he was feeling.

"Stop, please!" he begged, pulling at his hair in an attempt to stop the images.

Nothing was working, only worsening by the minute. It was like a pressure building within him, slowly getting stronger and stronger until finally it stopped.

Everything disappeared, all the memories of the attack… gone, behind a numb feeling.

'_Miss me?' _

_**REVIEW! DDDDOOOOOOOOOO IIIIITTTTT!**_


	13. Broken

_**Hot diggity damn! I'm on a roll! so seeing as school starts again tomorrow, it might be a little while before the next update but I think that that's justified seeing as I posted a multitude of chapters for you all. One of which was 10 pages on my word program! FTW? I THINK SO!**_

**_Anyways, I know that everything seems kinda harsh and emo right now... and I can promise you, it will only get worse but you have to hit rock bottom before you can get better right?_**

**_So enjoy!_**

**_REVIEW FOR ME!_**

Tarrant pushed himself from the ground.

"_Where's my hat?" _he asked the voice mentally

'_By where you were standing with the Queen' _

Making his way over to the spot, he saw his hat laying amongst the small flames, he picked it up smiling to himself as he did, he didn't feel the bright embers burning his hands as he placed the hat proudly upon his head.

'_Go home, now' _

Complying he made his way home, keeping a steady pace until he arrived at his home.

'_You know I am only holding back the pain and memories so you could find your way home' _

"_What do you mean?" _the hatter asked, climbing the small steps to the front door.

'_You will remember and feel everything again very quickly, and I will leave you to your pain' _

Turning the doorknob he stepped inside, looking around blankly.

'_Goodbye for now Hatter' _

It was as though someone had turned a faucet on in his mind, every feeling, every thought, every memory from what he had witnessed moments before came flooding back.

Closing his eyes he slammed the door before slumping onto the floor.

"No, no, no, no…." he muttered to himself, pulling his hat off he wound his hands into his hair again tugging at the roots.

"Tarrant?" Mallymkun scurried into the front room, looking up at him with worried eyes

"They're all dead, all of them" he began to shake as the images of the burning bodies flashed through his mind.

"Hatter what happened?" the dormouse was now greatly concerned.

"They are all dead!" he snapped "the- the Jabberwocky killed everyone!"

"Tarrant, please calm down" Mallymkun begged

His head snapped up to look at her, his eyes glowing a fiery orange, brighter than ever before, the color around his eyes were completely black not a speck of the colors left.

"Oh god…" she whispered as the Mad Hatter got to his feet.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" he roared, his voice echoing throughout the house "you know nothing! Don't you dare tell me anything!"

Mallymkun had never been so scared in her life, she'd seen what a minor fit of rage could make him do, but this was so much worse… she'd never seen so much rage behind someone's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't know"

Wordlessly he approached her, staring darkly in a murderous gaze.

The sound of someone coming down the steps made relief wash over her "Thackery help!" she squeaked.

The March Hare entered the room quickly, scooping up Mallymkun he bolted past Tarrant and out the door.

"What's happening?" he asked

"Find the White Queen" she ordered as he ran towards Marmoreal

Tarrant screamed as he kicked over a table, smashing cups and throwing pots he ripped his way through his house, destroying almost everything in sight. Running up the stairs he stormed into his workroom, knocking hats off their stands and throwing rolls of fabric, spotting a pair of scissors he gripped them tightly throwing them hard so they stuck into the wall brutally.

Turning he left the room, punching over a lamp as he did so. It didn't take long for him to find the sword his mother had given him, picking it up he stormed outside glaring at the tea table.

With swift skilled movements he sliced the table in half, smashing teacups as he did so, destroying the chairs he continued to cut through anything he could find, leaving his chair for last.

They arrived at the White Castle in hardly any time at all, Thackery was fast and there was no doubting that.

Instantly they made their way to the throne room where they found the White Queen pacing back and forth, a court knight standing not far from her.

"Your Highness" Mallymkun cried as they approached "please come quick!"

"What's happened?" she stopped abruptly

"It's Tarrant, he's in a rage. He said something about everyone dying. He's gone close to completely mad, we must hurry" she grabbed her tale nervously "bring the knight"

Nodding the Queen ushered the Knight to follow her, already her horse was awaiting her as well as the knight's. Mounting they rode off into the forest, Thackery and Mallymkun right behind them.

Arriving at the Hatter's abode they were in time to see him listing his sword to pierce the immense armchair.

"Tarrant, stop" the Queen ordered, dismounting her horse.

Following her example the knight did the same, always staying in close proximity to her.

Slowly the Hatter turned towards them, frowning deeply.

"Go away" he snarled, his voice thick with his Scottish accent.

"Tarrant please, put down the sword" she asked, her voice incredibly calm.

"Did you not hear me?" he spat acidicly "go away, leave, get away from my home"

Mirana sighed, she understood now why Mallymkun had said to bring protection, Tarrant had lost his mind and she knew exactly why.

"This won't bring them back" she said firmly "all your destruction is doing nothing"

"You don't understand!" he roared "you didn't see-"

Sadness filled her heart at the sight of the pain on his face, she could only imagine the things he had witnessed.

"Tarrant please, put down the sword and come with us"

He glared at her, eyes still glowing the vibrant orange, a quiet stream of Gaelic left his lips as he cussed in his native tongue.

"Maybe we should just leave him be" Mallymkun said, still playing with her tail.

Mirana shook her head "no, it would be bad to leave him in such a state, especially after what he's seen"

"What happened?"

"That's for another time"

Cautiously the White Queen moved towards the hatter, making sure she stayed calm the entire time.

"Tarrant, as your friend I beg of you, please come with us"

He shook his head "why?"

"So that I can help you"

"You could never help me" his voice was no longer hateful, instead it was just sad, he sounded exactly like someone who had lost everything.

"Give me the sword" she coaxed softly.

"No one can help me"

"Let me try"

The Hatter looked at her, the color around his eyes had returned as well as in his eyes, but despite it being there the pain dulled it greatly.

"Oh Tarrant" she said, her heart breaking at the sight.

Letting go of the weapon he let it fall to the ground with a soft thump, the anger had kept it all away but the energy he used to stay enraged was gone leaving him alone with the images he so desperately wanted to be rid of.

Quickly the knight came over to them and grabbed the sword.

"You may return" Mirana told him "the danger is gone"

Nodding he mounted his horse, the Hatter's sword still in hand he rode off back to Marmoreal.

"Thackery, could you fetch Tarrant's hat for us?"

"Gladly" the Hare said, hurrying off into the home.

Tarrant stood quietly in front of the White Queen, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

"We must get you back to the castle, will you be alright to ride with me?"

He nodded slowly.

Carefully she led him to her horse, climbing up first and helping him on behind her.

"Hold on" she instructed.

He couldn't help but think back of when he had asked her to do the very same, the mere though set off a chain reaction of memories making him panic.

"Hatter" she said confidently "stay calm, just until we get you to the castle. Take a deep breath"

Doing as she said he breathed deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist he buried his face against her back like a child.

Once Thackery and Mally joined them Mirana took the hat and set off towards Marmoreal, praying silently that they would arrive before the Hatter broke down.

She could tell he was close to snapping when he would grip her tighter, she had never felt such pain resonate off someone in all her years, she had yet to see the remains of Witzend for herself but from what she had heard the remains were traumatizing enough.

Very few survivors came from the attack, this gave her no doubt in her min that he had witnessed more death than anyone should have in a lifetime.

She rode through the gates and into the court all the way to the door, once the Hatter was firmly on the ground she dismounted and joined the Hatter.

"Let's get you inside" she said sweetly, taking his hand and guiding him into the main hall.

It was hard for her to stay composed as she watched him shuffle along, it was obvious he was running on some sort of auto pilot. The things she would do just to see inside his mind for a moment, to help him and aid him in sorting out the torment.

Tarrant was the last person she wanted to see suffer, especially due to something like this. Him of all people, was the least able to control and sort all the feelings and the pain into a manageable clump. Madness and trauma were not things that go well together, already without the sights he had seen the man was already emotionally unstable, so to force so much onto him in a way that could not be helped or prevented was merely pushing him to a greater breaking point. Which she was sure he had reached a little earlier.

"There is a guest room that has been arranged for you, is that alright?"

He didn't reply.

"Tarrant?"

"I- uhm, what?" he replied, looking at her in a sort of dazed way.

"The guest room, would you be alright staying there?"

He nodded quickly "that's- that's fine"

The urge to ask him what he had seen was great, but the knowledge of what it would do to him to ask him to revise what had happened was something she did not want to make him face, so instead she remained silent on the subject staying as calm as she could.

Her kingdom had fallen to pieces and she could only imagine what Iracebeth was doing at this very moment, what she was plotting for the remaining civilians of Underland.

At the current time, the White Queen was no more, she was simply Mirana and as that worried her greatly she knew that other's needed tending to before herself.

They arrived in front of one of the many white doors, opening it she led him into a very clean guest room.

"There is a set of nightclothes for you in the dresser, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask" she smiled at him, patting his hand before letting it go.

The Hatter simply stood in the middle of the room, his head tilted to the side slightly as though holding it straight was too much effort.

The once lively light that brightened his eyes was gone, leaving the cold dark remains of a hollow person.

"I'll go make you something so that you can sleep easier, alright?"

He nodded very slowly.

"Make yourself comfortable"

Wearily she left the room, unsure if it was a good idea to be leaving him without some sort of surveillance. Despite everything he had been though, she knew that suicide would not be an option for him. He may be an emotional person, but he was strong and she knew that deep down he would want to stay alive for all the lives that had been lost.

He was after all, the last of his kind.

**_Oh what now? Did you say REVIEW? DOO IIITTT!_**


	14. Silver to Gold

**_Ok so basically this is just a little quicky of what the Red Queen was doing after the Jabberwocky attack. So enjoy!_**

**_Remember..._**

**_REVIEW!_**

Iracebeth grinned wickedly as Stayne passed her the crown, she watched with glee as the silver turned to gold and the blue gens turned red.

"Finally, I am Queen" she said, placing it upon her inflated head. "I trust that my beloved Jabberwocky performed well?" she asked, looking up at the Knave from her throne.

"Incredibly, your highness" Ilosovic replied, smiling sadistically "not a soul was left in that town, other than the Hatter of course"

"Oh, very good!" she exclaimed "Now he may suffer with the knowledge of being alone. Maybe that will teach him to disrespect me" Iracebeth paused for a moment "do you think leaving him to suffer was to harsh?"

Stayne shook his head "not at all your majesty, the words he spoke to you years ago were inexcusably rude"

"They were!" she agreed "and now my little sister is beneath me, the crown is mine!"

"And you are a far better ruler"

She smiled at him "you are to kind"

"I aim only to please you"

"Good, now find me that Oraculum. The flames of the Jabberwocky was said to bring it forth, and I want it"

"Of course your majesty" Stayne complied, bowing before exiting the room.

* * *

The knave slowed his horse to a walk as he reached the remains of Witzend, looking out to the scene he smirked as the ashes still smoldered.

To find such a small object amongst the amount of the debris was absurd, though now Iracebeth was Queen and her word was law.

His plan seemed to be unfolding much faster than he had expected, already he had planted suspicions of the King's unfaithfulness, and seen he would woo her and claim his place as King.

Dismounting his horse he stepped carefully amongst the still burning earth, stomping out a few small flames.

The Jabberwocky's fire was a destructive force, the town would most likely burn for days before falling t ash.

Moving towards one of the still standing buildings, he poked about, looking carefully for the item of interest.

It was hard to move amongst the charred insides of the home, pieces of burnt furniture lay strewn about, forcing him to step over and around the mazelike setting.

As he continued his search, something caught his eyes, a small silver picture frame containing a slightly burnt photo of a family of three. Picking it up he examined he photo carefully, feeling as though he knew the people staring back at him.

Still staring, his eyes moved from the woman to the man, to the child, after a few minutes it finally clicked.

It was the Hatter's family, before he was sent away, Slàine, Alastair and Tarrant Hightopp.

Smirking at the photo he clued into what that must mean, this was their home and that just gave him one more object of leverage of which he could destroy the young hatter with.

Pulling the picture from its frame, he ticked it neatly into his pocket, chuckling quietly as he left the home.

_Maybe just a little extra trip down memory lane will teach you not to mess with me _the Knave thought to himself, still chuckling darkly.

Stepping out of the home he continued to search, though his mind was elsewhere.

_Oh the things I could do to the Hatter with a simple photograph _he thought, eyes gleaming with twisted excitement.

After a good length of time searching he deemed it too late to continue, the sun was beginning to set and he no lantern with him at the time.

* * *

"Did you find it?" The Red Queen asked, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"No your majesty, I shall resume the search tomorrow at noon when the sun is at it's highest"

"Good, now leave me Stayne and have the chamber maid prepare my room"

"Of course" he bowed out and followed her orders.

"The Queen plans to retire to her room, have it ready" he instructed the young girl, watching as she rushes toward the Queen's chamber.

_Insolent peasant _he thought _surely she'll be beheaded in no time _

Leisurely he ventured the halls, pulling the Hightopp photo from his pocket.

"Hatter you shall never move on from your loss" he gloated to himself, snickering quietly.

* * *

Iracebeth wandered her castle slowly, a few court members following slightly behind her. They had joined her just before the Jabberwocky attack, hoping that she would spare their lives.

She had, not only because they bowed to her willingly, but also because they had the oddest deformities.

One man was very large, another had the chin the size of a croquet ball, one of the women had a nose as long as her hand and another ears the size of dinners plates, it wasn't until just recently a young woman with incredibly misshapen breast had joined their court.

She had allowed them to live in the castle seeing as they all seemed to appreciate her quite intensely.

"Your Highness looks simply radiant this evening" the large nosed woman said kindly

"Of course, a Queen must always look her best" she replied, giving her a brief smirk.

"You are simply meant to rule Underland" the ear girl said "no one is more fit for the title than you"

Iracebeth chuckled "clearly"

It hadn't taken long for her court to fill with inhabitants, only moments after the attack animals had come filing in, in hopes their lives would be spared and a home would be offered.

Of course she had complied on the condition they bow to her and serve her willingly and without protest, they had done exactly that and it was mere moments before she had an entire court waiting at her every word.

"I wish to sleep, check to see if my chamber has been prepared"

"Right away your majesty" the breast woman said, running off towards her room.

"I swear if that chamber maid does not do her job as requested, it's off with her head in the morning"

"Excellent idea" the big bellied man spoke "show no tolerance for incompetence"

"My thoughts exactly" Iracebeth replied

"Your room is ready" the breasted woman said, returning to her place behind the Queen.

"Perfect, I shall then retire to my room for the night as will all of you"  
"Yes your majesty" they said in unison.

**_REVIEW! DOOO IIITT! PLEASE?_**


	15. Compendium

_**Author's note: SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I got caught up in my final exam prep then the minute school ended I started working at 5 am, which meant getting up at 4... soooooo i kinda slept my days away. **_

**_Anyways, I'm gonna try my best to get more chapters out. I've been debating as to whether or not I wanna devide this story into 3 parts. Tell me if you think I should!_**

**_Once again_**

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_**

Slowly Tarrant backed up until he was leaning against the wall, sliding down he slumped on the ground pulling his knees to his chest.

Tears flowed steadily down his cheeks as he sobbed into his knees, the only thing he wanted was for everything to be right again.

The pain he felt in his heart was like nothing he had ever experienced, no physical injusry could compare to the loss and loneliness he was feeling.

_I am the last of my kind _he couldn't help the thought, wallowing in the sorrow.

He was completely torn inside, everything working against him. He wanted to sleep but the nightmares would be to much, but staying awake was torturing him slowly.

"_**Oh Tarrant, don't cry" **_

The sound of her voice made his head snap up, his breath catching in his throat slightly.

"Mother?" there she stood, smiling warmly at him.

"_**Of course, who else would I be?" **_

"That's not possible, I saw you die" he said, staring in disbelief.

"_**Now why would you say such horrible things? I can't be dead if I'm right here" **_

"You are not real…" he muttered "not real…"

"_**What makes you so sure? Come here, you look so sad, I promise everything will be alright" **_she held out her arms towards him, her smile still in place.

Cautiously he rose from the ground, taking a step towards her.

"I saw you die" he said quietly

"_**I am here" **_

"The Jabberwocky killed you!" he snapped

"_**Tarrant, I wouldn't be here if that were true. I would never lie to you" **_

At those words he went to move into her arms, though the moment he touched her, her body faded away into nothing.

Apparently he soul had not finished breaking, cracking just that much more as the image of his mother disappeared.

"No…" he whispered "not again, please not again"

Crumpling to the floor he sobbed heavily, curling into himself as the pain in his heart had become to much.

"Tarrant!" Mirana cried, rushing towards him as she entered the room "oh goodness, everything will be alright" she placed the glass of liquid she was carrying on the floor beside them.

"Don't say that" he said stiffly, his eyes red from the tears "she said that and it was a lie"

"Who said that?"

"I saw her!" he sobbed, his gaze fixed on her "I saw her and she left me again!"

"Saw who?" Mirana asked, now thoroughly confused.

"My mother, she said she wasn't dead…. But I knew she was, I saw her die" he saw shaking as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Shh" she whispered "I promise, things will get better"

Tarrant continuously shook his head in a silenced denial as they sat for what seemed likes, her attempt to comfort him never wavering.

He was so broken, every time she caught sight of his eyes it pained her more and more, there was nothing but sadness.

"Tarrant, I think you should sleep now" she said kindly.  
The Hatter shook his head "no"

"It will do you good. Here, I brought you this to help you sleep soundly"

Rising to her feet she picked up the glass before helping him stand and holding it outwards, offering it with a smile.

She could see the reluctance in his eyes as he took the glass from her.

"Sleep will help" she said confidently.

"I doubt that" he replied sadly, drinking down the liquid with a grimace.

Taking back the glass she moved to the door "goodnight Hatter"

"Night" he spoke numbly.

As the Queen left the room he began to feel the effects of the potion. Pulling off his coat he draped it over a chair, followed by his bowtie and vest as well as his sash and shoes. His ring and thimbles were placed on the bedside table. Normally he would never take those off but at the moment he didn't feel like much of a hatter.

Down to his pants, shirt and socks he climbed into bed, disappearing under the fluffy white blankets.

Despite his feeble protest sleep took his quickly, sending him plunging into the nightmares he knew were to come.

_All of it moved slowly as he walked through his burning surroundings, all moving in slow motions, except him. _

_Flames crackled around him as he made his way through the strange scene, _You can save them now, _he thought realizing the slow movement of everything allowed him so much more time than before. _

_Quickly he ran towards Lilabeth, pulling her out of the way of the Jabberwocky's flame. Holding her tightly against his chest he ran towards where his mother was, his heart filling with hope at the thought of saving her. _

_Finally reaching her he held the youngling with one arm while taking his mother's hand with the other. _

"_Tarrant stop. Let go" _

_He turned to see his mother standing, her hand no longer in his. _

"_No, I am going to save you" he said sternly. _

_Slàine shook her head "you cannot save what is already dead" _

_Everything sped up at her words, forcing him to watch as she burned once again by the flames that engulfed her.  
"NO!" he screamed, unaware of the child shrieking painfully in his arms. _

_Looking down at the child in his arms, his heart practically stopped beating at the sight before him. _

_Lilabeth screamed and screamed as her hand turned to ash, fingers crumbling away into powder. The sickening sight climbed up her arm and across her chest, turning her screams into ash releasing coughs. _

_Before he could process what had happened her body crumbled and fell to the ground in a pile of powdered death. _

_Crying out he tried frantically to get the remains off his clothes, failing as he attempted desperately to rid himself of the stain that seemed to remain behind. _

"_Get off!" he bellowed, beating at his clothes "get off!" the longer it stayed on the more panicked he became as his shouting became more disgusted and terrified. _

"Tarrant!"

He snapped awake with a loud gasp, still confused as to where he was a short cry escaped his lips before someone shook his shoulders.

"Tarrant calm down, it's me Mirana!" the White Queen forced her words into his mind as she prayed he would fully wake up.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to see her leaning over him, both her hands clamped tightly onto his shoulders.

"I told you sleeping would not help" he said bitterly.

Shock came across her features as she watched his expression change from terried and confused o dark and very, very cold.

"I'm sorry, I thought the mixture would eliminate nightmares' she said quietly.

Abruptly he sat up, shoving her aside he grabbed his boots and vest and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Quickly he strode down the halls, pausing only to put on his shoes pulling on his vest as he walked the rest of the way.

It seamed that every time he stormed off somewhere, he had no idea where he was going, but this time he knew exactly what his destination was.

Everything in his mind was screaming for him to stop, but he pace never wavered as his feet carried him through the halls and out the door into the grim outside.

Rain poured down from the vast blanket of clouds hanging above him, it didn't take long for him to be soaked right through, wishing silently he'd though to bring his coat.

Ignoring the water dripping down his face he trudged on, moving quickly across the short distance of land between Marmoreal and Witzend.

_Stop, go back this is a very bad idea _his conscience said sternly, ignoring it he passed the first few smoking remains of the town, passing right through to it's scenter.

'_What are you doing here?' _the voice asked

"Not entirely sure" he replied stopping in front of the still mostly standing home.

'_Having been enjoying yourself since we last spoke?' _

"You know exactly how things have been"

'_I almost pity you… almost' _

"How kind of you"

'_When I return once more, things will be much different'_

Not bothering to question it he succumbed to the silence in his mind, thanking the anger that was alive within him, if not for his underlining rage, there would have been no possible chance that he would have been able to set foot in Witzend.

Moving through the warped doorframe he made his way through the destroyed home, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he glanced about at the remains.

He didn't notice as his foot stepped down on a broken picture frame, the photo that it once held missing as his boot crushed the glass beneath it. With hesitant steps he moved slowly through the room, eyes darting about at the home he'd just begun to know.

Swallowing hard he passed through the living room and towards the art room, exhaling a breath of pain as he saw the burnt canvasses of his mother's art. Hardly anything wasn't ruined by the flamed that licked so desperately at the pain graced fabric.

Slowly he stepped over a crumpled painting to stand in front of an immense work of art, it was a portrait of his mother and father standing side by side, serene looks upon their features as they stared back at him. The entire bottom of the painting was black and scorched, it was obvious as to where they flames had climbed up, licking at the smooth surface of the paint leaving dark lifeless stains behind them.

He couldn't help but feel confused, everything was changing so quickly. The life he had developed in Underland had come crashing down in only a few moments, leaving him to drown in his sorrows, but how he could feel what was left of his sorrow starting to leave him.

The guilt was something he expected, he felt guilty for not staying completely broken.

His thoughts wandered back to something his mother had told him, long before the disaster.

"_Hightopps may be emotional, but they will always be strong in the end" _

A small smile crept onto his lips, the first one since the attack.

_I will be strong for you. _

Leaving the art room he paused at the door, something out of the ordinary catching his eyes, there sat a rather large looking scroll, the metal rollers shining a vibrant silver.

Curiously he reached out and plucked it from the ground, turning it over in his hands before unrolling it slightly.

Confused he stared at the images with a continuous lack of understanding. It seemed to look almost like a calendar but at the same time was much to complex, this was unlike any calendar he had ever seen, instead of being empty for your planning of events, this was full of pictures that seemed to be telling the events that were to transpire.

Looking a little harder he frowned when he noticed the images were moving ever so slightly before returning to their original poses.

"Any other time in my life, I would have found this abnormal" he though aloud, rolling the scroll back up and holding it tightly as he left the room.

The idea of exploring more of the ruined home mad his heart ache so he decided to return to the castle, something about his newly discovered item gave him the feeling that it was very important.

Striding from the home he stopped dead in his tracks as a dark, and rather familiar, figure stood before him. It was hard to miss the dangerous blade being wielding in the man's left hand, it hung a foot off the ground as the man towered over the height of any average male.

"Hello Hatter, I believe you have found something of mine"

**_Hope you enjoyed that, once again REVIEW!_**


	16. That's not yours

_**Author's note: **_

**_Alright I am sooooooooooo f-ing sorry this took so long, I've been working and I've kinda been stuck in a rut for writing lately. I'm acutally not 100% happy with this chapter but I figured it would be good to post at least anything._**

**_Pleasee if it sucks TELL ME!_**

**_and remember_**

**_REVIEW!._**

The Hatter frowned deeply, his eyes set in a cold and deadly glare. His confusion as to who it was had vanished almost instantly as he took in the man's height.

Even a year later, Ilosovic Stayne still set the rage aflame within him, purely from the brief first encounter.

Secretly Tarrant had wished Mirana hadn't stopped hi final blow that night.

"Nothing here belongs to you" he snarled, his voice heavy with his accent.

The Knave chuckled and took a step towards the Hatter, who took up a defensive stance.

He couldn't help but wish Mirana had not taken his sword that day… despite it being the necessary choice at the time.

Tightening his grip on the scroll he watched the other man's expression, positive that he was watching his eyes turn the frightful orange.

"Give it to me, and I'll spare your life" Stayne threatened.

Tarrant smirked before holding the scroll up to eye level "you mean this?"

"Yes, give it here… now"

He shook his head defiantly "come and get it"

With a shout the Knave charged at him, readying his sword to strike.

With a grin the Hatter mimicked him, charging as well.

Taken aback slightly by the mad man's reaction he froze in a surprised stance, watching Tarrant with a confused expression.

Almost laughing in triumph the Hatter continued to run before dropping down and sliding directly under the taller man's legs, jumping up quickly he darted away with a quick maniacal laugh.

Cursing loudly Ilosovic took off after him, utterly shocked at how fast the colorful Hightopp was. Even without a head start there was a good chance Tarrant could stay ahead of him anyways.

Energetically the Hatter continued to run, silently thanking the heavens he had remembered to put on his shoes.

It didn't take long for him to see the gate to Marmoreal's White Castle, he knew Stayne would not dare follow him inside.

With a loud chuckle he waved an arrogant goodbye to the Knave before darting through the gates.

Slowing to a light jog Tarrant was determined to find the White Queen and show her his discovery, as well as tell her of the Knave.

It took him much longer to find her than he had expected, first checking the throne room he moved throughout the castle before finally finding her sitting on the balcony.  
The weather had hardly improved, but she was beneath a small canopy so that she stayed dry.

"Mirana?" he asked quietly, moving to stand beside her.

"Oh Tarrant, you are sopping wet! And covered in mud? What on earth happened?"

He hesitated for a moment, for the first time since he'd met her he could dee tired lines on her usually flawless face.

"Hatter?" she asked, confused by his silence.

"I'm sorry for everything I have put you through recently, I have been incredibly selfish"

A soft smile graced her lips "you have not been selfish, you suffered a great loss, pain like that is to expected"

He nodded "I returned to Witzend today" he said bluntly, making her eyes widen in surprise.

He could tell she was studying intently to decipher as to how traumatized he may be.

"I'm fine" he assured her "well mostly" adding a genuine smile.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding again he continued "my mother's home is one of the few left standing. I realized that she would not like me to remain so broken by her death"

"That is so incredibly true, and so very like her. You are very much your mother's son"

Tarrant's smile widened "I ran into Ilosovic Stayne during my visit, he wanted this" he held out the scroll to her.

The look of disbelief on her face made him frown slightly.

What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing her nervously.

"Tarrant where did you find this?"

He was surprised by the sudden seriousness in her voice.  
"The art room in my mother's home" he paused "why what is it? Is it dangerous?"

"Oh no! It's wonderful! This is an incredibly treasure!"

Now even more confused he quirked a brow.

"Many years ago my mother told me of an object called the Oraculum, in a sense it's a man made oracle. Many people knew of it but no one dared try and create it for the price was too high and any attempts were punishable by death. As the years went by, people forgot about it as well as hot to make it so the penalty laws were dropped" it was clear the Hatter was interested in hearing more "the Oraculum will only be created in a time of extreme loss and terror. Blood of the innocent must be spilled by the Jabberwocky's flame in order for the powers of Underland's chance and fate to combine. The Oraculum tells every day since the begging of Underland to the very end, it's purpose it to avoid any tragedies like the one that happened to create it" she smiled "it is both a great gift, and a heavy burden"

"So why did Ilosovic Stayne want it? He has no need to know the future"

Mirana shook her head "not Stayne… my sister, she's the one he's retrieving it for"

"So she can have ultimate control"

She nodded "it won't be long before someone tries to take it from here, especially if Ilosovic knows you have it. We must find someone to guard it that nobody would expect and that the magic of the Oraculum cannot corrupt"

The Hatter's expression brightened slightly "Absolem"

"Of course! He does not care for the future, and no one would expect him to have such a valued piece. It helps for him to be close to all knowing as well"

Tarrant nodded before smirking "before I forget, I would like to have my sword back"

"Hatter are you sure that's-"

"If Ilosovic Stayne is going to continue showing up unannounced, and rather uninvited, I would like to have means of protection. My mother gifted it to me; I believe that it is mine to have"

"Understood" Mirana said, standing from her bench "I shall have one of the nights fetch it from the armory in the morning"

The Hatter's smirk stretched into a smile "you are in desperate need of rest your Highness"

"Sadly at this moment, I am no longer Queen"

"Royalty is in the blood, not on the head" he said quickly, making her mood lighten substantially.

"Now as I said before, time for rest"

Agreeing she followed him into the castle as they walked through the halls together, well more along the lines of Mirana 'danced' her way and Tarrant trudged in his muddy boots.

"There will be fresh clothes in your bedroom for you, your current ones will be washed and ready in the morning"

Nodding he bid her farewell and entered his temporary bedroom.

Wondering what sort of state his house was currently in, the urge to go home finally hit it. After all the emotions he had felt in the last few days the longing for his comfortable belongings… his own bed, his cluttered kitchen, the personal workroom… had been overrun slightly.

It was only shortly after he had awoke, that he'd realized the potion Mirana gave him had in fact caused him to sleep through the day prior. Despite missing a day and dreaming the most frightful of things he was grateful for the much needed rest.

Cleaning up quickly he dressed in the clothes that had been laid out for him, unable to stifle a laugh at what had been chosen.

A pair of rich burgundy pinstriped pants, which for the first time actually fit in length, vibrant purple socks (the only pair he's worn that match), a light blue dress shirt that bore similar lace on the sleeves as his own, his bowtie had been neatly folded as well as his vest. Leaving his shoes by the bed he reached for the casual looking coat provided, which was quite suiting as it was made out of a multitude of different swatches of fabric.

Once dressed Tarrant left the room and began to wander the halls aimlessly, usually he had a purpose for being in the castle but now he had no idea of what to do. It was unusual for him to have a lack of inspiration for anything in general, but that seemed to go hand in hand with the lasting depression that hung over him.

There was definitely an improvement in his overall mood but he could still feel the longing for a family, for all those who he'd know for hardly any time at all but who somehow understood him better than anybody he had met in his life.

'_Someone will be here to keep you company soon enough, be patient Tarrant' _

Normally he wouldn't have found hearing a voice odd, but this time he actually looked around to see if he wasn't alone. This voice was nothing like the other, this one was that of a woman, caring and gentle and very kind. To have such a change from the taunting and generally rude company in his mind was quite a shock, though he did not question it in fear he'd lose such valuable companions.

"_Companions…." _He thought to himself, chewing on his lip pensively.

In an instant he knew exactly where to go, his feet carrying him there confidently.

It didn't take a long as he had thought to reach the kitchen, and as he had expected Thackery was there yelling at a table of ingredients and tossing bowls and jars. It always made him wonder why Mirana let the March Hare cook in here, seeing as it always turned into a rather large mess…. Which he never cleaned up.

"Thacker?" he said quietly, being sure not to scary the jumpy hare.

"Hatter?" The March Hare exclaimed, turning around to face him quickly "but you- I thought- what….?"

The Hatter chuckled at the sight of his friend staring at him in confusion, it was clear he'd thought the Hightopp would be in much worse state than he was presently.

"Yes I'm here Thackery, no I'm fine, I'll tell you in a few weeks, of course we can go home soon" it was easy for him to answer all the Hare's unanswered questions… seeing as they were quite typical.

In a blur of brown Thackery darted towards him, wrapping his arms around his friend with a content laugh.

Just as quickly as the embrace had arrived, it left leaving the jumpy Hare standing in front of Tarrant with over excitement.

"Did you hear?" Thackery shouted unintentionally.

"Hear what?" The Hatter asked curiously

"About the champion"

"The what?"

"The Champion, the one that will slay the Jabberwocky! She is said to arrive in two months time."

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! PPPPPLLLEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!**_


	17. Far from a dream

**_First things first. Soooo sorry this has taken so long, I'd written like 4 different version of this chapter before I decided to do this. I'd written a version in young Alice's point of view but she pisses me off so much I couldnt continue, so sorry thats its a little brief and kinda vague I just figured everyone knew the story of the first book. _**

**_ALSO_**

**_A HUGE THANKYOU TO _**

**_Molly1002  
_**

**_Her reviews are actually what inspired me to write this! I'd kinda lost interest so BIG THANKS to her!_**

**_Anyways, on with the show!_**

**_..._**

"Thackery, calm down" Tarrant said, though it was quite hypocritical of him as he was barely able to retain his excitement.

"Sorry…" The March Hare chuckled briefly, they were all overly happy at the arrival of their new guest.

It was quite obvious Alice had arrived the minute she did, something changed in Underland it seemed that all the darkness that had been hanging over them lifted substantially. The champion was finally there, she would save them and return things to the way they were.

Everyone was near hysterics having to deal with the tyrannous reign of the Red Queen, she was a wild monarch with a blood thirst that could not be quenched. In the two months time since Tarrant had found the Oraculum she had beheaded nearly 200 people, thinning out the inhabitants of Underland to a dangerous low.

The Hatter had had his fair share of encounters with the Red Court, especially with Ilosovic Stayne personally marking him for torment. It was clear the Red Queen knew that he was the one who'd found the Oraculum, so for whatever reason he was being kept alive.

This had to be the time where he loved his insanity the most, it kept his mind at peace instead of fretting over the possible price on his head.

Things had been far more peaceful for him than usual, of course his mind occupied more than the average person he seemed to be getting along well with at least one of his company. Though sometimes the hallucinations were not the best, and his rage was getting quite intolerable. Even at the best of times he'd forget completely about the madness slowly consuming his mind, completely unaware of the wild things he was saying and doing.

"Tarrant?"

Mallymkun's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "she's here!" he exclaimed loudly.

He had sent the dormouse to accompany the 'welcoming committee' to see when Alice would arrive, he explained to help her to Ches before returning to report the news.

"She's on her way now, seems as though she's had quite the trip. Ches has taken her on a rather wild chase to get her here"

His anger flashed for a brief second, making Mally ring her tail in worry.

"That damned cat" he murmured "I explained very carefully not to be his usual cryptic self and what does he do-" it was clear he was winding himself up, unintentionally of course "never mind, that's not today's event!"

The dormouse eyed his wearily "Tarrant are you sure you'll be alright today?"

"Course Mally! I've never felt better"

She knew things were worsening for him, she could tell by his ever changing mood and his inability to recognize the change.

Smiling she climbed into her favorite teapot, nuzzling deep into the blankets within to have a quick nap for the day.

Tarrant's ever wandering attention was drawn to a small noise in the distance, the snapping of branches as though someone was nearing closer.

"Do you think-"

'_It must be'_

"Are you sure?"

'_But of course!'_

"Finally!"

Thackery watched Tarrant with shaky eyes as he openly talked to himself, watching the mad man play with a teacup spinning it absent mindedly on the saucer.

Pushing his thoughts aside the Mad Hatter watched as a young little girl made her way towards the table from the forest, a confused look on her face as she neared them cautiously.

"Welcome!" he said, a little to rambunctiously though he failed to notice her look of distress.

"You're the Hatter?" she asked in a girlish voice.

It had been so long since Tarrant had seen a child, he forgot how delicate they looked.

"That would be I" he declared proudly, "do I not wear a hat on my head?"

Alice laughed quietly "well any man can wear a hat, that does not make you a Hatter"

"True my dear, but one as fine as this most certainly can" brushing a finger on the brim he grinned "care to join us for tea?"

"Tea at this time of the day? How inappropriate"

"Hardly!" Thackery interrupted, causing Tarrant to explode in a fit of laughter.

"Every hour of the day is tea time here!" he exclaimed, pouring her a glass before serving Thackery.

"The cat was right, do you seem quite mad"

"Thank you!"

Unsure Alice sat beside him on a small stack of books, clearly having been placed to increase her height for the table.

"You all seem rather odd" she stated bluntly "this whole place is almost like a dream, had I not fallen down the rabbit hole I would have definitely mistaken this for a dream"

"One may often do that here" he agreed, sipping his tea "but the ability to decipher the reality from your dreams is a good thing to have in this world." As he finished talking he noticed she had not drank any tea, which in his mind was a crime far more terrible than any other.

"You have not touched your tea?" he cried dramatically.

"Oh how impolite" she spoke, picking up the cup daintily and taking a sip "it's quite lovely"

"Scone?" Thackery cried, hurdling a scone at the young girls head.

Screaming out she flinched, only to find the pastry never hit her but instead was stopped by the Hatter, who quickly returned it to the Hare with a equally forceful throw.

"Now manners may not be the first thing we practice here" he scowled at Thackery "but we do not harm our guests, understand?"

"Really this is all very wonderful, but I really just want to get home" Alice interrupted, making Tarrant's happiness droop momentarily.

"Course my dear but first, have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice huffed in frustration "how is that to have anything to do with me getting home?"

"Well, I don't believe it has anything to do with that at all"

"Then why ask it?" she snapped.

"Curiosity" the Hatter grinned, completely oblivious to the young girls anger.

"All day I have been led around on a wild chase after a disappearing cat, I've eaten and drank strange things that make you shrink and grow, met flowers that talk and two boys that speak in rhyme. I have about had it with all this nonsense and really would love if someone could help me home!"

Tarrant eyed her curiously "yes following Ches can be quite a challenge, I told him not to be so difficult but he never listens."

"Apparently neither do you!" Alice spat, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Neither do I what?" he asked, completely oblivious to her anger and accusations.

"Thank you for the tea Mr. Hatter, but I must be on my way to find my way home"

"Oh, alright!" He grinned, foolishly unaware of what was to come.

...

**_Review please! :) _**


End file.
